Wrath Of Namikaze
by Azii18
Summary: Kisah perjalanan hidup anak bangsawan Pergrande yang kemudian mengabdi kepada Fiore. Bertemu dengan berbagai macam orang dari kalangan yang berbeda, dikhianati, jatuh cinta, masa lalu yang mengejar, dan kehilangan mereka yang penting untuknya. Warning: Overpowered Naruto,OOC,OC,AU,Typo. ARC1: Dragon King Festival
1. Prologue

Wrath Of Namikaze

NarutoXFT

Disclaimer: Belong to each creator

Genre: Adventure

Rate: M

Warning: Typo,OC,OOC,AU,Etc

* * *

 **Prologue**

Dihadapannya enam dewa penciptaan terbaring tanpa nyawa. Tubuh yang terkoyak koyak, darah yang berhamburan, dan area pertarungan yang merubah bentuk awalnya. Ada rasa puas didada setelah semuanya selesai. Memang benar melawan para dewa secara bersamaan bukan sesuatu yang mudah, dia sendiri hampir mati bila bukan karena kekuatannya yang terakhir. Bila saja tadi dia terlambat sepersekian detik mungkin saja dia yang akan terbaring ditempat mereka kini.

Baru sekarang dia merasakan rasa sakit yang menjalar hebat setelah adrenalin dan sihirnya berhenti mengalir dibadan. Dia terduduk tidak kuat menahan berat badannya setelah tubuh dia paksa melewati batasnya berkali kali lipat dari biasanya. Tendon ototnya sendiri seperti sudah terkoyak sedari lama.

" kau berhasil, selamat. Lalu sekarang apa? Kau menghancurkan earthland karena sifat rakus kekuatanmu" suara berat tersenggal senggal milik salah satu dewa yang masih hidup. Dewa tertinggi diantaranya, 'Kehidupan'.

" hahaha…, hancur katamu? Omong kosong apa itu. Kalian hanya mahluk dengan kekuatan lebih, kalian dapat mati. Kalian bukan yang terkuatkan?, masih ada yang lain. Kau pikir aku tidak mengetahuinya?, diatas kalian masih ada yang lain. Kalian hanya beruntung tercipta diawal penciptaan dunia ini, tapi bukan kalian intinya kan? Kalian hanya membohongi diri kalian sendiri dan manusia lainnya." Naruto berjalan tertatih dengan setiap otot yang berteriak untuk berhenti kearah sang dewa yang masih hidup.

Ditangan Naruto terkumpul partikel cahaya yang membentuk belati. Mata sang dewa melotot melihat belati yang ada ditangan Naruto. Setelah pertempuran mereka yang memakan waktu berhari hari ternyata dia masih mempunyai senjata lainnya. Lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya malah, **Agatha** , penghapus kehidupan. walaupun jujur Naruto tidak mengeluarkan senjata ini pada pertarungan mereka sedikitpun dikarenakan faktor senjata yang terlalu membebani tubuh Naruto.

" dikehidupan selanjutnya kita akan bertemu kemba…"

 **Jlep…**

Belum selesai 'Kehidupan' berbicara belati tersebut sudah menghujam dadanya. Menembus tubuh dewa yang lebih keras dibanding mahluk lainnya. **Agatha** yang pada dasarnya tidak memiliki bentuk fisik selain partikel partikel cahaya seperti memakan tubuh yang ditikamnya. Merayap masuk kebadan sang dewa kemudian melompat kedewa lainnya memakan residu kekuatan mereka sebelum akhirnya belati tersebut tercerai berai menjadi partikel yang tidak kasat mata.

Tubuh Naruto tidak kuat lagi, begitu juga dengan pikirannya yang kelelahan setelah pertarungan mereka. Dengan sekejap dia terjatuh tidur sementara tubuhnya menyerap energi sihir yang ada disekitar.

Memperbaiki kerusakan yang ada ditubuh Naruto perlahan.

* * *

" Mavis…" anak kecil itu mengadah melihat yang memanggilnya. Teman sepermainannya yang berambut cokelat tersebut duduk disampingnya santai. Ada keheningan lama diantara mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya temannya membuka pembicaraan.

" Kemana paman Naruto pergi?"

" Hu-uh" Mavis mengangkat bahunya. Bukan pertama kali pamannya pergi berpetualang seorang diri. Sering dia secara tiba tiba meninggalkan mereka tanpa sepengetahuan siapa siapa dia akan kemana. Kadang sebulan, kadang juga hingga bertahun tahun tanpa kabar sama sekali. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

Naruto selalu berpergian sendiri. Dikota juga dia tidak memiliki banyak teman. Naruto bukan sosok sabaran dalam mengerjakan sesuatu, mengandalkan insting, dan peduli terhadap orang melebihi batasnya. Terkadang kepala panasnya membuat dia mendapatkan musuh alih alih mendapatkan teman. Naruto sendiri bukan keluarga Vermillion seperti Mavis. Dia bahkan tidak memiliki catatan dimana dia dilahirkan, tapi yang mengejutkan banyak orang adalah bagaimana dia mencapai tingkat dimiliter kerajaan tanpa asal yang jelas.

Walaupun pada akhirnya kehidupan militer dengan masa depan cemerlang itu dia lepaskan. Beberapa desas desus yang mengatakan beberapa bangsawan tidak menyukainya, Naruto berasal dari keluarga pemberontak, hingga dia adalah mata mata. Tidak ada yang jelas, dia adalah enigma berjalan yang sering menginap dirumah keluarga Mavis.

Mavis sendiri selalu diberitahu orang tuanya bahwa Naruto adalah keluarga jauh mereka. Setiap kali rasa penasaran Mavis kecil mencuat dia akan mencari tahu secara langsung kepada Naruto atau bertanya kepada orang tuanya yang sering oleh Naruto hanya dijawab senyuman saja.

Beberapa hal yang dapat Mavis kecil langsung tahu dari sikap Naruto adalah dia memikili arogansi besar yang suka dia sembunyikan kecuali bersama orang orang dekatnya. Dibalik arogansi itu dia juga memiliki kekuatan sihir setara dengan panglima kesatria sihir. Mungkin karena dasarnya dia sendiri dulu adalah pasukan kerajaan dengan pangkat tinggi walau berumur 19 tahun ketika dia keluar dari kemiliteran.

" Apa kau pikir dia akan membawakan kita oleh oleh lagi seperti sebelumnya?" perkataan teman Mavis sukses membuat matanya berbinar binar mengingat setiap kali pamannya pulang dari perjalanan dia selalu membawakan oleh oleh aneh yang dia bilang eksotis.

" Kuharap kue dari Veronica lagi. Rasanya benar benar manis" Mavis berkata yang kemudian diangguk oleh temannya setuju.

* * *

" _Apakah para dewa bisa mati?" Orang tua tersebut mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan anak kecil tersebut. Kakek ini adalah salah satu penyihir terhebat dimasanya, bahkan hingga sekarang penyihir lainnya pasti akan kesulitan untuk melawannya satu lawan satu. Bila saja bukan karena raga yang melemah dia pasti dapat menjadi yang terbaik di Pergrande saat ini._

" _Lalu apa yang terjadi bila mereka mati?" anak kecil berambut kuning tersebut kembali bertanya, Naruto muda._

" _Mereka tetap mati. Seperti mahluk lainnya, seperti manusia."_

" _Tapi bagaimana dengan dunia?, bagaimana dengan alam ini bila mereka mati?" Mata anak tersebut memancarkan kebingungan._

" _Dewa, mereka itu ras seperti kita. Ras yang jauh lebih superior dibanding naga dan manusia. Mereka mahluk pertama, tapi mereka bukan pencipta kita. mereka bukan pencipta dunia ini. Seperti kita mereka mempunyai struktur, seperti organisasi kesatria. Ada yang bertanggung jawab untuk ini dan itu. Bila satu mati ya mereka tinggal diganti dengan dewa lainnya." Naruto bertambah bingung dengan penjelasan sang kakek tersebut._

" _Bila mereka lebih superior dibanding kita kenapa tidak mendirikan kerajaan? Kenapa tidak merebut daratan? Tidak hidup bersama kita seperti para naga?" pertanyaan Naruto makin banyak._

" _dalam segi fisik dan sihir mereka jauh lebih superior sayangnya untuk merebut wilayah dan mendirikan kerajaan membutuhkan orang yang banyak. Mereka memiliki populasi yang paling sedikit didunia. Untuk satu dewa baru membutuhkan waktu seratus tahun. Lalu ada 3 dewa besar atau terhebat; enam dewa penciptaan, mereka yang mengatur lajur dunia dan bila mereka mati akan segera tergantikan oleh dewa lainnya; lalu ada dewa dewa lainnya yang kurang penting" masih ingin Naruto bertanya kembali, tapi diurungkan ketika melihat kakek tua tersebut sudah tertidur pulas dikursi sambil memangkunya. Benar kata orang, manusia terkuat tetap akan kalah oleh waktu._

 _Naruto keluar dari ruangan penuh buku tersebut meninggalkan sang kakek yang tertidur pulas. Setiap pelayan yang melewatinya mereka membungkuk menunjukkan hormat kepada anak termuda di keluarga Namikaze._

 _Namikaze sendiri adalah salah satu bangsawan Pergrande yang melindungi sisi terluar kerajaan dari kerajaan Bellum. Bukan keluarga bangsawan terbesar, tapi salah satu bangsawan penting. Keluarga bangsawan yang setiap tahunnya melahirkan penyihir penyihir terbaik untuk Pergrande. Bahkan tahun ini ayahnya Naruto menjabat sebagai penasihat perang kerajaan yang posisinya sangat disegani semua orang._

" _Oi Naruto" Pundak Naruto ditepuk dari belakang ketika dia sedang duduk diruang makan kastil. Walaupun dia bisa meminta makan diantar kekamarnya, tapi dia lebih senang makan bersama yang lainnya._

" _Ah kak, sudah pulang?" sang kakak mengambil tempat duduk disamping Naruto sambil mulutnya penuh dengan roti yang baru dia ambil._

" _Pulang lebih awal, semacam itu. Ayah memanggil semuanya untuk pertemuan keluarga. Enak untukmu belum harus ikut" Naruto memang masih belum diwajibkan mengikuti pertemuan keluarga yang bukan saja dari keluarga inti, tapi semua orang yang memiliki nama Namikaze dibelakangnya._

" _Apa yang telah kau lakukan hari ini?" Ucap kakaknya basa basi_

" _Berlatih pedang bersama tuan Hodge, sihir bersama kakek, dan yadda yadda" kata Naruto. Sang kakak hanya terkekeh saja karena dirinya sendiri sudah merasakan apa yang tengah Naruto alami sekarang. Walaupun bukan kewajiban mereka untuk melakukannya, tapi sudah menjadi tradisi tersendiri untuk belajar hingga umur 14 tahun sebelum bekerja seperti yang lainnya._

 _Berlatih pedang sendiri bukan masalah sulit untuk Naruto karena memang hobinya adalah senjata jarak dekat walaupun kadang dianggap remeh oleh yang lainnya karena inferior terhadap sihir yang bisa digunakan tanpa harus membawa benda berat bernama pedang. Tuan Hodge sendiri adalah pria berumur 40-an yang telah mengabdi lama untuk Namikaze. Bahkan ayah dari tuan Hodge dulu juga seperti itu. Karena sadar dengan kelebihan Naruto dalam bermain senjata jarak dekat dari usia muda membuatnya melatih Naruto bukan cuman pedang saja._

 _Lalu ada sihir yang diajar sang kakek. Penyihir terkuat di Pergande, dulu. Sering dibilang Naruto memiliki bakat dibidang ini seperti saudaranya yang lain walaupun tidak sehebat sang kakak tertua yang dapat menguasi berbagai sihir ketika berumur sama seperti Naruto saat ini._

" _Bagaimana bila kita bersenang senang dibar setelah pertemuan selesai eh?" Sang kakak memberi usulan membuat Naruto tersedak ayam yang tengah dia kunyah. Salah satu hal haram untuk keluarga mereka adalah jangan berani berani menginjak bar dengan nama Namikaze yang tertempel._

" _Kakak ingin bunuh diri bersama?" Naruto menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan merendahkan sedangkan sang kakak hanya tertawa lepas._

" _Ayolah Naruto. Bukannya kau penasaran dengan isi bar?, lagipula tidak ada masalahnya kalau tidak ada yang tahu kan?"_

* * *

Naruto terbangun dengan peluh dipelipisnya. Badannya masih tidak dapat dia gerakkan setelah pertarungannya melawan dewa. Menggerakkan jari pun susahnya setengah mati. Mungkin timbal balik sihirnya lebih parah daripada yang dia perhitungkan.

Cincin dijari telunjuk kanannya bergetar halus menandakan **Agatha** masih memproses makanannya. Langit malam tampak indah, lebih indah dari sebelumnya walaupun dewa yang mengurusnya mati. Bah mungkin saja saat ini sudah ada pengganti mereka seandainya perkataan kakeknya benar.

" He..he..HA..HA..HA…" Kekehan Naruto berubah menjadi tawa maniak dengan posisi tubuh yang sama. Ada rasa puas didada setelah menang melawan mereka. Bahkan mendapatkan kekuatan baru lagi. Mungkin benar kata salah satu dewa tadi bahwa dia rakus kekuatan. Bukannya tidak ada yang lebih memuaskan daripada mempunyai kekuatan?

Tanpa Naruto sadari seseorang memperhatikan Naruto yang terbaring ditengah tengah kekacauan yang dia timbulkan. Menatap Naruto dengan pandangan penuh ketakutan terlebih melihat tubuh tubuh lainnya yang tidak bernyawa lagi.

* * *

jujur saja mencari judul untuk fanfict satu ini sangat menyulitkan. berhubung saya sendiri ada penulis baru jadi mohon tuntunan para senior writer disini. mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan kata atau mungkin menyinggung salah seorang. juga karena disini mungkin merubah beberapa struktur FT maka masuk AU dan juga sudah dituliskan diatas.

Oh iya! jangan lupa Review para senpai sekalian

Chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih lama (Tidak janji ~tehe), mungkin updatenya yang lebih lama.


	2. Chapter 1

Wrath Of Namikaze

NarutoXFT

Disclaimer: Belong to each creator

Genre: Adventure

Rate: M

Warning: Typo,OC,OOC,AU,Etc

* * *

Chapter 1

Naruto termenung menatap luar. Pertarungan melawan para dewa telah terlewat beberapa bulan tetapi tubuhnya tidak kunjung pulih seperti yang dia inginkan. Beruntung seseorang menolongnya ditengah areal bekas pertarungan itu. Tubuhnya serasa berada dibatas akhir tanpa ada tanda tanda pulih sedikitpun. Aktifitas keseharian serasa seperti membunuh dirinya perlahan.

Selain rasa sakit yang silih berganti datang dan pergi setiap harinya ada juga rasa lapar tak terbendung dari tubuhnya. Jelas dia tidak memperhitungkan dampak dari kekuatan dewa dewa yang telah dia bunuh. Mungkin tubuhnya sendiri sudah tidak sanggup menampung beban yang dia berikan terus menerus tanpa ampun.

Seandainya saja wanita itu tidak menolongnya mungkin sekarang dia sudah mati kelaparan. Wanita tua penuh keriput yang menuggu ajal datang katanya. Beberapa penduduk desa datang dan merawatnya bergantian ketika mengetahui Naruto kesulitan menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tidak pernah ada yang bertanya apa yang terjadi kepadanya, tidak juga bertanya tentang areal pertarungan yang hancur kiri kanan, dan untungnya tubuh para dewa menghilang menjadi debu entah kenapa.

" Kau sudah bangun Naruto?" Wanita muda berambut merah itu datang lagi. Ketika yang lain silih berganti hanya dia yang datang secara konstan. Entah itu untuk merawatnya atau sekedar bertukar cerita, toh Naruto tidak keberatan mendapat teman berbicara.

" Ah Irene, lihat mereka sedang bermain" Pandangan Naruto masih menatap sekumpulan anak anak yang sedang bermain diluar. Rasanya dia juga ingin seperti itu, jarang dia bermain sama orang seumurannya dulu. Dia terlalu sibuk mengejar kata kata bangga dari sang ayah hingga dia lupa menikmati hidupnya.

Irene menatap kearah luar sebentar kemudian memotong apel yang ada dimeja Naruto. Sambil bersiul kecil menikmati suasana sekarang sedangkan Naruto masih saja melihat keluar dengan mata biru sayunya.

" Ingin main juga?" Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan wanita tersebut.

" Dengan tubuh yang sekarang ini?, bunuh diri namanya" Irene mendekatkan apel yang telah dia potong kecil kecil kemudian menyuapkannya kepada Naruto.

Obrolan mereka terpotong ketika ketukan pintu terdengar. Irene membuka pintu membiarkan Naruto berusaha mengambil potongan apel lain yang ada dipiring dekatnya sekuat tenaga.

" Naruto aku harus pergi sebentar, Bel akan menggantikanku sebentar" pria dengan dua tanduk tersebut masuk menggantikan Irene yang telah pergi.

Keduanya saling tatap ingin menerkam satu sama lain. Dari awal pertemuan mereka langsung menarik kesimpulan bahwa orang tersebut brengsek. Belserion yang mencium aroma dewa ditubuh Naruto dan Naruto yang tidak menyukai kaum naga sedikitpun. Membuat keduanya ingin saling terkam atau mungkin hanya Belserion yang bisa menerkam Naruto sekarang mengingat tubuh Naruto.

Bukan cuman aroma tubuh Naruto yang membuatnya begitu tidak menyukai Naruto, tapi ada banyak hal janggal disekitar Naruto. Aura yang silih berganti satu sama lain antara kegelapan dan cahaya, aroma dan residu dewa yang ada disekitar Naruto walaupun dia manusia, lalu cincin yang selalu dijari Naruto. Cincin yang memiliki tenaga luar biasa ini menakuti Belserion, bahkan dalam dirinya sendiri sadar dia tidak memiliki kesempatan menang sedikitpun melawan Naruto.

" Oi naga, lapar" Perempatan timbul didahi Belserion.

" Makan sendiri Manusia!" Teriakan Belserion membuat anak anak yang sedang main diluar langsung berhenti seketika lalu bermain lagi, bukan pertama kali mereka mendengar teriakan itu.

Naruto kembali berusaha mengangkat apel tersebut. Belserion sendiri melihat Naruto terus menerus yang menciptakan perempatan didahi Naruto kini.

" Apa yang kau lihat sialan!" Naruto berteriak seraya melempar piring tersebut kuat.

" Eh?, AAAGHH" Naruto berteriak kesakitan setelah sadar apa yang dia perbuat. Tangannya serasa ingin lepas kini. Belserion tertawa melihat hal tersebut belum sadar dengan darah yang mengucur perlahan dari pelipisnya tersebut. Belserion sendiri melihat Naruto terus menerus yang menciptakan perempatan didahi Naruto kini.

" AGHHH, kau manusia sialan!" Belserion berteriak ketika sadar pelipisnya robek. Darah yang mengucur perlahan itu dia bersihkan menggunakan serbet yang ada dimeja Naruto. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang pria berambut kuning itu perbuat. Kekuatan macam apa yang dapat merobek kulit naga walaupun tubuhnya dalam mode manusia kini. Terlebih lagi hanya menggunakan piring.

Keduanya terdiam sambil menatap satu sama lain, suasana ruangan terasa mencekam.

" Kau tahu Naruto? Mungkin alasan kau tidak kunjung membaik karena kekuatan yang ada didalam dirimu. Kau hanya manusia kau tahu itu kan? Tapi kekuatan yang ada didalam mu itu…, itu bukan manusia sedikitpun."

" Kau pikir aku tidak tahu itu?, kekuatan ini menakutkan. Kekuatan yang melewati batas akal sehat mahluk manapun dan kekuatan itu ada padaku. Seorang manusia, bah! Dewa sendiri tidak akan kuat menerima kekuatan ini." Ucapan Naruto membuat Belserion mengkerutkan dahinya. Dia tidak ingin tahu sedikitpun dari mana asal kekuatan Naruto, dia sudah hidup cukup lama untuk sadar kekuatan berlebih hanya akan mendatangkan kematian.

Naruto mendengus seraya kembali menatap anak anak yang masih asik bermain.

" Bagaimana kabar Irene?" ucap Naruto pelan.

" Apa maksudmu? Kau bertemu dengannya hampir setiap hari, tidakkah kau melihat tubuhnya sendiri?" Naruto hanya menghela nafas pendek.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan Bel?, ketika kekuatan besar ditubuh Irene menelannya" Belserion terdiam lama. Rahasia diantara mereka berdua adalah mereka mengetahui kekuatan tersembunyi dari wanita tersebut. Belserion yang sudah tahu dari lama dan Naruto yang langsung mengetahuinya ketika awal bertemu walaupun dia sembunyikan dari Irene, sama seperti Belserion.

Irene seperti Naruto, memiliki kekuatan besar yang tertampung ditubuh lemah. Hanya saja kondisinya lebih buruk dari Naruto nanti walaupun kini belum dia sadari sama sekali. Perbedaan diantara keduanya adalah Naruto memiliki regenerasi sel yang diluar batas wajar, itupun masih kesulitan untuk kembali ditubuh awalnya. Tubuhnya seperti medan perang antara regenerasi sel dan kekuatan.

Sedangkan irene, hanya tubuh normal dengan kekuatan besar yang memakan dirinya perlahan lahan tanpa dia sadari.

" Apakah kau akan membunuhnya? Irene yang kau janji untuk lindungi?" perhatian Naruto kini tertuju penuh kepada Belserion yang tengah terdiam. Pertarungan moral yang tengah berkecamuk dihatinya.

" Apakah kau akan membiarkan Irene?" perkataan Naruto terakhir sebelum dia memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur. Membiarkan Belserion yang masih terdiam penuh dilemma dihati.

Belserion sadar dan tahu bahwa saat itu akan tiba dan dia tidak akan bisa lari lagi. Antara membunuh Irene yang telah dia janji untuk lindungi.

* * *

Beberapa bulan terlewat sudah semejak percakapan antara sang naga dan Naruto. Tubuh Naruto perlahan pulih menjadi lebih baik. Dapat berjalan seperti manusia normal lainnya dengan peringatan untuk tidak menggunakan sihirnya dalam waktu dekat oleh Belserion.

Didepan Naruto wanita berambut merah tersebut bersiul ria sambil memegang bunga pemberian anak anak ketika melihat mereka berdua. Irene ternyata adalah anak dari kepala desa kecil ini. Naruto sendiri makin lama makin akrab dengan penduduk desa kecuali Belserion yang sering kali adu mulut entah itu dalam kondisi tubuh naga Belserion atau tubuh manusianya.

" Ingin ke festival sekarang?" Irene membuyarkan lamunan Naruto, Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan saja yang kemudian ditarik oleh Irene kuat lupa dengan tubuh Naruto yang masih merasakan sakit walaupun tidak seperti dulu lagi.

Festival bulan kata Irene ketika Naruto bertanya beberapa hari yang lalu ketika melihat orang orang sibuk lalu lalang dijalan utama. Katanya festival setahun sekali mengenai kesuburan dan semacamnya. Jalanan hiruk pikuk dengan orang orang yang tidak Naruto kenal, ternyata benar kata Irene ketika festival ini sangat besar. Saking besarnya orang dari luar desa ikut meramaikannya.

Naruto membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh Irene membelah lautan manusia. Beberapa orang menyapa Irene dan Naruto. Bahkan membelikan mereka berdua makan secara gratis.

" giliranmu Naruto" Irene memberikan lima pisau kepada Naruto. Ah, Naruto teringat masa lalu ketika dia melempar pisau untuk membunuh. Kini dia melempar pisau karena Irene menginginkan topi aneh berbentuk kerucut.

Lemparan pertama Naruto mengenai titik paling tengah targetnya, begitu juga lemparan kedua, ketiga, hingga terakhir. Membuat orang orang bertepuk tangan melihat kehebatan Naruto melempar walaupun dengan wajah bosan.

" Ini untukmu Naruto" Ciuman Irene dipipi Naruto membuatnya merah padam. Ciuman pertama yang dia terima dari wanita selain ibunya.

Irene sendiri tidak memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang tengah memerah dan sibuk dengan topi berbentuk kerucutnya itu.

" Bagaimana Naruto?" Irene memperlihatkan topi barunya yang kini bertengger manis dikepalanya.

" Jangan sampai hilang, hadiah dariku" kata Naruto tersenyum.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan menikmati festival ini. Beberapa kali mereka berhenti untuk bermain atau sekedar mendengarkan lantunan musik jalanan. Beberapa orang sendiri terlihat asik menari nari sambil mendengarkan lantunannya. Irene sempat mengajak Naruto menari yang kemudian ditolak olehnya mengingatkan Irene tubuhnya belum bisa bergerak cepat.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti dan beristirahat untuk menonton drama yang akan dibawakan oleh beberapa orang desa. Menceritakan mengenai sesuatu yang tidak Naruto mengerti sedikitpun.

" Kemana kau ingin pergi lagi Naruto?" Naruto diam beberapa saat kemudian gantian dia yang menarik Irene membelah lautan manusia dan keluar dari areal festival.

Mereka duduk dibukit belakang desa dinaungi pepohonan. Suasana festival masih terasa hingga kebukit dengan beberapa orang yang duduk dibukit dari sendirian hingga berkeluarga.

Mereka berdua saling diam. Irene tahu Naruto sangat suka melihat keramaian, lebih dari pada berbicara. Makanya dia belajar untuk menikmatinya bersama Naruto.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti Naruto?" Naruto mengkerutkan dahinya tidak paham perkataan Irene barusan.

" setelah sembuh, apa kau akan pergi lagi?" perkataan Irene pelan, lirih hampir.

" Entahlah, kembali berpetualang. Mencari sesuatu, mungkin menjenguk keluarga di Fiore" Jawaban Naruto ceria. Irene selalu cemburu mendengarnya, entah dia cemburu dengan Naruto yang bebas kemana mana atau dia cemburu terhadap Mavis yang selalu Naruto bicarakan penuh antusias walaupun Irene tahu Mavis adalah keponakan Naruto.

" Bagaimana denganmu?" pertanyaan Naruto dijawab gagap oleh Irene.

" Y-ya seperti biasanya, hahaha" Naruto mengkerutkan wajahnya bingung. Anehnya Irene terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari sebelumnya. Jauh… jauh lebih cantik.

Entah setan dari mana yang mendorong Naruto untuk mencium Irene karena itu yang dia lakukan. Ciuman pertamanya. Irene awalnya kaget, tapi kemudian membalas ciuman Naruto.

Ciuman mereka berakhir ketika kembang api mulai berterbangan dan pecah dilangit malam. Pandangan Naruto beralih dari Irene ke kembang api. Antara menyukai kembang api dan malu dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Mengutuk dirinya dalam diam walaupun setengah hatinya senang ciumannya dibalas Irene. Ciuman pertamanya.

" Kau curang Naruto" suara Irene yang lirih membuat Naruto berbalik cepat. Didapatnya air mata bercucuran dan sebelum Naruto bertanya Irene berlari pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto berlari mengejar Irene yang hilang entah kemana. Semua orang yang Naruto kenal menjawab tidak tahu kemana Irene pergi hingga kemudian dia bertemu dengan Belserion yang ditangannya memegang permen kapas berwarna biru besar.

Menceritakan kepada Belserion apa yang baru saja terjadi minus ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Belserion menghela nafas pendek seraya mengajak Naruto berjalan melewati kerumunan orang sambil asik memakan permen kapasnya.

" Irene mencintaimu Naruto, kau tahu itu" kata Belserion.

" Sayangnya pernikahan Irene sudah ditentukan jauh sebelum kau datang. Dia akan menikahi jendral dari kerajaan seberang. Pernikahan perdamaian kata mereka" perkataan Belserion seperti palu gada menghantam hatinya.

" Dan sebelum kau membuat sesuatu yang bodoh ingatlah kau adalah pendatang dan tidak lebih. Jangan membuat sesuatu yang bodoh demi apapun itu. Kalian memiliki hidup kalian masing masing. Kau mengincar kekuatan kan? Kau masih menginginkan kekuatan lebih sedangkan Irene harus menikah dengan tunangannya. Jangan egois Naruto." Naruto hanya diam saja mengikuti langkah manusia Belserion. Dia sadar dengan betul apa itu pernikahan perdamaian karena bagaimanapun juga dia dulu adalah keluarga bangsawan.

Ada rasa sakit dihatinya, gatal yang tidak bisa dia jangkau. Tidak ada perkataan yang bisa dia keluarkan untuk membantah perkataan naga yang masih asik memakan permen kapasnya.

" Mungkin juga sudah saatnya kau melanjutkan perjalananmu, ya kan pembunuh dewa?, enigma berjalan dimuka bumi ini. Kau bukan didikan seorang dewa kan, kau hanya kekuatan yang entah dari mana datangnya lebih besar dari dewa hingga hingga bisa membunuh dewa." Ucapan Belserion berubah menjadi nada serius seolah ingin menantang Naruto bertarung.

" A-aku akan balik kerumah nenek" jawaban Naruto tidak digubris Belserion sama sekali, dia bahkan tidak melihat Naruto yang menghilang ditelan manusia.

Untuknya para manusia adalah mahluk yang aneh dan dia tidak memperdulikan mereka kecuali itu berhubungan dengan Irene. Dia tidak memperdulikan apapun sedikitpun, dia sudah membuang emosinya tanpa tersisa sedikitpun untuk manusia dihari ketika Naruto mengatakan apa yang akan dia lakukan demi Irene dimasa depan nanti.

Manusia adalah mahluk dengan umur pendek.

* * *

Orang orang desa itu berbaris menghadap ke Naruto. Anak anak kecil yang sering bermain bersamanya menangis. Perkataan Belserion yang terulang ulang dikepala Naruto beberapa hari terakhir membuatnya sadar. Dia sudah terlalu lama berdiam diri.

Naruto melihat bayangan Irene dikaca rumahnya. Mereka berdua saling menjauhkan diri satu sama lain sadar dengan takdir yang tidak menyetujui mereka berdua. Naruto memberikan senyuman terakhirnya kepada Irene sebelum pergi entah kemana.

Belserion mengantar Naruto hingga kedepan gerbang desa.

" Jaga Irene Bel, bila sesuatu terjadi cari aku." Belserion tertawa sambil mengiyakan Naruto.

" Ah, ini. Berikan ini kepada Irene. Seharusnya ini dapat menahan kekuatan itu untuk beberapa waktu." Naruto merogoh tasnya kemudian memberikan kalung kepada naga tersebut.

" Kemana kau akan pergi Naruto?" Belserion bertanya kepada manusia berambut kuning tersebut.

" Seperti katamu, mencari kekuatan dan mungkin cara menahannya" Belserion mengkerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Naruto. Baginya Naruto adalah manusia terakus yang pernah dia tahu.

" Hati Hati Naruto…"

" Ya, kau juga"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Awalnya mau kasih 3k. seriuuus tapi kemudian rasanya lebih baik berhentiin disini aja. Serasa lebih pas gitu. Daripada nanti malah kayak terkesan memaksa jadi ya gitu deh.

oh iya! Ada beberapa masalah yang timbul contohnya ternyata tahun antara Mavis dan Irene itu beda jauh jadi ya anggap aja mereka sama tahunnya kay. Karena Irene itu sebelum perang naga sedangkan Mavis gitu dan yadda yadda. Anggap aja sama kay.

untuk pair bukan Irene karena ya gitu, padahal pairnya belum kepikiran sedikitpun hehe. lalu Naruto yang awalnya dibikin mau Godlike karena keren diurungkan karena ga seru ya kan? bertarung menang menang bertarung lagi. jadi intinya Naruto kita kena nerf besar besaran hehe, kek dota.

Dan makasih untuk yang udah review, pas baca review tuh rasanya kek mau guling guling kesenangan deh ga bohong. Lebay nih lebay. Ada yang bilang gini lah gitu lah, pokoknya senang, hehe.

Ditunggu ya kelanjutannya!


	3. Chapter 2

Wrath Of Namikaze

NarutoXFT

Disclaimer: Belong to each creator

Genre: Adventure

Rate: M

Warning: Typo,OC,OOC,AU, **Rough Language** , ETC

ARC 1: Dragon King Festival

* * *

 **X299**

Beberapa hari sudah terlewat semenjak Naruto meninggalkan desa yang merawatnya beberapa bulan itu. Tubuhnya yang sekarang menyadarkan Naruto banyak hal, dia yang selalu bergantung kepada sihir sekarang terkena imbasnya. Beruntung dia memiliki regenerasi sel yang dibatas wajar sehingga sihir besar yang mengikis organ dalamnya dapat diperbaiki dengan cepat.

Naruto menatap wajahnya lama di air danau. Rambut kuning mataharinya tampak memanjang dibanding sebelumnya. Rambut yang selalu dia rawat pendek kini sepanjang bahu tanpa dia sadari. Membuatnya serasa seperti kakaknya dan dia benci itu.

Perjalanannya semenjak meninggalkan desa juga tanpa arah yang jelas. Dia hanya mengikuti jalanan setapak tanpa terbesit suatu tujuan. Beberapa kali terpikirkan untuk kembali ke Fiore, tapi niat itu dia urungkan. Entah kenapa seolah hatinya menolak kembali.

Beruntung selama di perjalanan dia melewati pedesaan kecil. Membeli bekal dan semacamnya untuk perjalanan jauh. Setidaknya uang pensiun kesatria sihir cukup untuk membuatnya hidup kaya raya hingga dia mati tua. Berbicara mengenai kesatria sihir, dia mendengar beberapa desas desus dari bar yang dia singgahi mengenai persiapan perang lainnya.

Dimasa kekacauan ini tampaknya tidak ada lagi kerajaan yang pasif. Semuanya saling berebut wilayah seperti orang orang rakus. Lalu ada para naga yang merajai langit, mereka seperti penentu peperangan. Dimana mereka menolong suatu kerajaan itu maka pastinya menang sudah ada ditangan.

Langit malam serasa lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Sengaja dia matikan api unggun yang menemaninya sedari tadi demi melihat bintang bintang malam. Rasanya begitu indah, begitu dekat. Tangannya dia julurkan keatas seolah ingin menggenggam bintang walaupun itu mustahil, tapi dia tahu satu hal. Bintang adalah sumber energy sihir terhebat yang pernah ada. Dia sudah membuktikannya, bukan karena kekuatan pemberian dewa atau naga, tapi bintang.

Bintang jatuh malam itu tidak dia sangka akan menjadi kekuatannya kini. Sumber kematian bagi dirinya bila saja tubuhnya tidak kuat. Jadi teringat masa lalu, menyakitkan katanya, tapi dia rindu dengan masa lalu itu. Seolah ingin dia ulangi kembali.

Dia penasaran dengan keadaan bangsawan Namikaze sekarang. Mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu dia mendengar berita Pergrande kembali berperang dengan Bellum setelah beberapa tahun perdamaian. Sungguh, dia ingin kembali. Mengoyak beberapa bangunan dan penghuninya, mungkin saja bertemu keluarganya.

Sayang dengan tubuh saat ini dia tidak lebih dari mayat berjalan yang dari mata kaki hingga leher dibalut oleh perban putih. Sialnya dia harus mengganti perban ini setiap beberapa hari, toh dia tidak ingin terkena penyakit kulit hanya karena perban bodoh.

Lelah yang mulai menumpuk membuat matanya tertutup tanpa sadar.

* * *

 **X287**

" _Ah, Naruto! Lihatlah pedang baru kakak" Mata Naruto berbinar binar seperti mata kakaknya saat ini, plus dengan mulut menganga terbuka ketika pandangannya melihat pedang yang dipegang oleh kakak kedua._

 _Pedang panjang bermata ganda dengan bilah yang mengkilat, terbuat dari besi terbaik Pergrande. Mata gaganya sendiri terpasang batu emerald dengan ukiran lambang keluarga Namikaze. Memang Naruto tahu kakak keduanya akan diberikan pedang oleh sang ayah atas keberhasilannya menumpas pemberontak timur, tapi pedang ini, pedang ini maha karya yang dapat menyaingi pedang ayahnya._

" _Ingin mencobanya?" Naruto yang mengangguk cepat langsung diberikan pedang yang dari tadi dipegang kakaknya. Sang kakak tertawa lepas ketika melihat Naruto yang mengayun ngayun pedang yang panjangnya hampir melebihi Naruto, tapi tetap Naruto angkat seolah tidak ada masalah sama sekali._

 _Naruto tersenyum sambil mencoba berbagai gerakan yang dia pelajari dari Hodge. Diantara tiga bersaudara memang Naruto lebih dekat kepada kakak kedua dibanding yang pertama. Bagaimanapun juga perbedaan umur Naruto dengan kakak pertama selalu membuat canggung pertemuan mereka berdua._

 _Bagi Naruto kakak kedua yang ceria dan blak blakan ketika berbicara lebih menyenangkan dibanding kakak pertama yang sifatnya mirip dengan ayah._

" _Ehem, tuan" suara batuk pelayan menyadarkan kedua orang tersebut._

" _Panggilan untukku Naruto, jaga pedangku sebentar kay?, Setelah selesai bagaimana bila kita berlatih bersama?" Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung mengiyakan ajakan kakaknya yang membuat kakaknya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban semangat Naruto._

 _Rambut panjang kakaknya yang diikat seperti menari nari ketika dia keluar dari ruangan bersama pelayan yang memanggilnya, Meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri dengan pedang ditangannya. Lama Naruto memandang pedang ditangannya itu mengagumi keindahan dari benda yang dia sukai._

 _Walaupun dikeluarga mereka memandang rendah keahlian berpedang atau semacamnya tetapi sudah menjadi tradisi kerajaan bahwa pedang adalah senjata terbaik untuk seorang pria. Walaupun dalam penggunaannya sendiri beragam._

 _Naruto menenteng pedang sang kakak yang dititipkan kepadanya dibahu membuat semua yang melewati dirinya melihat dengan bingung. Bukan salahnya membawa pedang seperti ini, kakaknya tidak memberikan sarung pedangnya walaupun mungkin percuma karena tinggi badan Naruto belum memungkinkan dia untuk menenteng pedang panjang dipinggang seperti kebanyakn orang._

 _Naruto melihat kearah luar jendela kastil. Para prajurit yang berbaris teratur menunggu perintah pemimpinnya, sepertinya benar perang melawan Bellum akan kembali terjadi. Padahal baru beberapa tahun mereka berdamai, sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau kerajaan mereka berdua selalu cekcok memperebutkan daerah, terutama area sekitar mata air mengingat sebagian besar daerah keduanya berada dipadang pasir._

 _ **Brak!**_

 _Naruto terhempas jatuh kelantai yang kemudian disusul suara nyaring pedang yang jatuh bersama dirinya. Pandangannya melihat sosok menjulang tinggi dengan baju kesatria. Wajah sang kakak tertua dengan pandangan yang Naruto benci, mata yang memandang rendah dirinya._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pedang besar itu Naruto?, kau ingin melukai dirimu?" Suara kakaknya serak._

 _Berbeda dari Naruto dan kakak keduanya, rambut kakaknya berwarna merah tua mengikuti warna rambut ibu mereka. Matanya yang sinis berwarna biru langit, berbeda dengan anggota keluarga mereka yang lain._

" _Pelayan!" Lama dia menunggu jawaban yang tidak kunjung datang dari adiknya dia segera berteriak. Suara menggelegar yang memantul di dinding kastil. Tidak butuh waktu lama sehingga seorang pelayan menghampirinya. Tanpa banyak bicara dia hanya menunjuk Naruto sebelum kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya yang entah kemana. Mungkin saja bertemu ayah, karena kakak tertuanya tidak tinggal lagi bersama mereka dikastil keluarga. Dia sudah ada keluarganya sendiri dan rumah yang berada jauh dari mereka._

 _Pelayan yang dipanggil langsung membantu Naruto berdiri. Tubuh Naruto masih mematung, kaget, benci, semuanya menjadi satu. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk dia sadar yang kemudian menyuruh pelayan untuk pergi._

 _Beruntung pedang yang jatuh bersamaan dengan Naruto tidak rusak sedikitpun._

 _Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan pedang yang kembali dibahu, tapi kali ini pandangannya tidak teralihkan oleh barisan tentara yang ada diluar. Dia tidak ingin menabrak seseorang dan menjatuhkan pedang milik kakaknya._

 _ruangan kakeknya besar, sayang dengan lemari lemari yang memenuhi ruangan ini membuatnya serasa sempit. Setiap lemari berisi buku buku yang tersusun rapi mengikuti aturan kakeknya. Kakeknya sendiri terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu dengan serius._

 _Setelah Naruto menutup pintu barulah kakeknya tersadar dan menghentikan aktifitas menulisnya dengan senyuman diwajah ketika melihat Naruto. Senyumnya berubah dengan wajah yang tampak sedang berfikir._

" _Pedang milik kak Hikari" Naruto menjawabnya sebelum kakek melontarkan pertanyaan. Benar saja sang kakek memberi mulut 'oh', kemudian melanjutkan aktifitas menulisnya. Bagi kakeknya pedang tidaklah lebih dari mainan anak anak mengingat dia bisa melontarkan sihir bahkan sebelum musuhnya mendekat untuk menghunuskan pedang. Lagipula dia adalah penyihir terhebat milik Pergrande, Uzumaki._

 _Naruto meletakkan pedang yang dibawa sedari tadi dikursi sebelum dia melompat duduk dipangkuan kakeknya. Sudah menjadi hal biasa untuk kakeknya bila Naruto melompat duduk dipangkuannya secara tiba tiba. Lagipula dia tidak mempermasalahkannya karena bagi dirinya sendiri dia menyukainya mengingat anaknya yang sekarang menjadi kepala keluarga Namikaze tidak pernah seceria Naruto kepadanya._

" _Apa yang ingin kau pelajari hari ini Naruto?" Naruto berfikir lama. Sang kakek tidak pernah menyodorkan dia materi yang tidak dia inginkan kecuali tata karma dan aturan aturan setelah itu pelajaran mereka selalu adalah apa yang Naruto tanyakan._

" _Ah! Bagaimana dengan penghapus kehidupan,_ _ **Agatha**_ _?"_

* * *

 **X299**

Naruto duduk dengan tenang sembari menikmati makanan yang baru saja diantar oleh pelayan ke mejanya. Sambil menyantap makanannya dia memasang telinga mendengar desas desus yang sedang dibicarakan oleh orang orang penginapan. Beberapa tertawa terbahak bahak, beberapa hanya menikmati makanan atau minumannya, dan beberapa berbisik bisik diantara kawanan mereka. Tidak ada yang menangkap perhatiannya sama sekali.

Naruto tersenyum kepada pelayan perempuan yang memberikan minuman keras ke mejanya. Beruntung Naruto masih mendapati kamar kosong saat datang berhubung kota mulai padat dengan pengungsi perang.

Tampaknya kali ini Pergrande benar benar penghabisan dengan Bellum. Hingga hingga warga Iceberg yang perkasa harus kabur dari wilayah mereka, para raja pasti sudah menutup kastil mereka rapat rapat dari pengungsi.

" Pergrande benar benar diluar kendali sekarang. Pasukannya menghancurkan semua yang mereka lewati" Salah satu dari tiga orang yang duduk didekat meja Naruto berbicara dengan lantang. Membuat orang orang memperhatikan mereka.

" Bagaimana dengan pasukan Bellum?" Orang dari meja lain bertanya.

" Kalah telak dibukit Yver" Pria tersebut berbicara seraya meneguk minuman yang dia pesan.

" Sialan, seluruh Ishgar akan menjadi milik mereka!" Orang lain menyumpah sambil memukul mejanya keras. Suara bisik menjadi keras membicarakan peperang yang terjadi.

" Bellum bahkan memperkerjakan tentara bayaran sekarang!" beberapa orang mengiyakan dengan suara keras menanggapi perkataan tadi.

Naruto mendongak kearah mereka ketika suara pembicaraan yang bersemangat tiba tiba hening seketika. Semua pandangan menghadap kearahnya. Naruto tidak memperdulikan mereka dengan melanjutkan makanan yang ada dimejanya.

Seseorang mendekat kearahnya membuat Naruto sekali lagi mendongak untuk memperhatikan orang yang kini berdiri didepannya. Badannya gumpal, rambutnya lebat berwarna hitam pekat dengan jenggot yang tidak kalah lebat.

" Ada apa?" Naruto dengan nada bosan bertanya. Sungguh dia tidak ingin membuat masalah saat ini berhubung tubuhnya masih tidak sembuh secara total.

" Kau orang Pergrande" orang orang yang tadi duduk segera mengelilingi Naruto hingga hingga cahaya dari lentera yang dipasang tidak mengenainya sama sekali.

" Apa maksudmu?" Naruto membalas perkataan pria bertubuh gempal itu.

" Rambutmu, matamu, kau keluarga bangsat Namika…"

 **BRAKK**

Perkataannya terhenti ketika piring kayu yang Naruto pakai makan mendarat dimukanya tiba tiba.

" Kau Namikaze sialan!, serang dia bangsat!" Naruto bergerak dengan cepat menghindari pukulan mereka, menahan rasa sakit yang tercipta karena gerakannya yang cepat.

 **Buaggh!**

Naruto melayangkan pukulannya kekepala belakang seseorang membuatnya tersungkur kedepan dan menghantam meja yang Naruto tempati dari tadi.

Naruto menghindari pukulan salah satu orang tersebut dan kemudian membalasnya dengan pukulan kearah kerongkongan membuat orang tersebut langsung jatuh seketika sambil memegang bagian yang terkena pukulan Naruto barusan.

 **BRAKK**

" Ah! AHHHH!" Suara teriakan salah satu penyerang Naruto ketika pukulan yang dia arahkan kepada Naruto malah terkena tiang penyangga penginapan yang membuat tangannya patah ketika Naruto menghindarinya. Tidak membuang kesempatan Naruto langsung menendangnya dikepala membuatnya terlempar dan menabrak meja meja.

Beberapa dari penyerang Naruto yang tersisa mengeluarkan belati dari pinggangnya. Salah satu dari mereka maju dengan cepat kearah Naruto sambil menghunuskan belatinya yang dihindari oleh Naruto sembari mengambil kursi dilantai dan menghantamkannya kekepala lawannya tersebut.

Dua orang lainnya yang memegang belati saling tatap dan kemudian baju secara bersamaan. Naruto menghindari salah satunya dan mencoba menahan menangkap tangan penyerang satunya, tapi alih alih menangkap belati tersebut malah menembus tangan Naruto.

" Kau sialan!" Naruto menyundul dengan keras kepala orang yang belatinya menancap ditangan membuat orang tersebut jatuh dan segera Naruto tendang dengan keras kepalanya.

Pria yang dihindari oleh Naruto dengan cepat menghunuskan kembali belatinya kepada Naruto yang kesakitan setelah mencabut belati dari tangannya.

 **JLEP**

Orang tersebut bahkan belum sempat berkedip ketika belati milik Naruto dengan cepat menembus tempurung kepalanya dari kiri.

Beberapa orang yang ketakutan langsung kabur dari penginapan meninggalkan kawan mereka yang masih bertarung melawan Naruto. Pria gempal yang pertama kali jatuh karena piring kayu terbangun dan mengambil dua bilah kapak.

" Dasar anjing Pergrande!" Pria tersebut berteriak seraya menyerang membabi buta. Salah satu orang yang tidak beruntung terkena sabetan kapaknya langsung terlempar dengan dada robek dan darah yang muncrat kemana mana.

 **Clank!**

Kedua kapaknya beradu dengan belati ditangan kanan Naruto. Beberapa orang yang melihat Naruto tertahan oleh kapak langsung maju menyerang tanpa takut. Naruto yang melihat mereka maju dengan cepat langsung mengangkat tangan kirinya yang berlumuran darah. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung membisikkan mantranya pelan.

 **[ Blood Burst]**

Orang paling dekat dengan tangan kiri Naruto berhenti seketika membuat yang lainnya ikut berhenti karena kaget. Belum sempat temannya yang dibelakang bertanya dia melihat darah keluar dari telinga orang paling depan.

"AAAAAHHH!"

 **DHUAR!**

Tiga orang yang dibelakang temannya yang baru meledak dengan darah berhamburan saling tatap horror, tapi belum sempat mereka berkata salah satu dari mereka berteriak ketika merasakan rasa sakit dari kepala hingga kakinya. Orang tersebut sambil menahan sakit melihat dengan ngeri orang orang yang sama dengannya. Semuanya memegang badan dan ada yang memegang kepala.

 **DHUAR!**

 **DHUAR!**

 **DHUAR!**

" Ka-kau monster!" pria dengan kapak mundur terpatah patah. Tak lama kemudian dia menjatuhkan kedua kapak besarnya dilantai dan memegang kepalanya. Dia merasakan darah yang mengalir dari mata, telinga, dan mulutnya, tapi bukan itu yang mengganggunya. Rasa sakit tidak terkira disekujur tubuh dan bisikan bisikan tidak jelas ditelinganya.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADAKU SIALAN" Naruto berjongkong kedepan pria tersebut. Badan Naruto sendiri kini berlumuran darah yang bukan miliknya lagi.

" Harusnya kau membiarkanku ma-"

 **DHUAR!**

Naruto menutup matanya ketika pria tersebut meledak seketika. Dalam hati dia mengutuk kebodohannya untuk bertingkah keren. Tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit sekarang. Setidaknya tidak sesakit yang dia kira ketika memakai salah satu dari tiga jenis sihirnya.

Naruto melangkah pelan sambil memegang tiang tiang penyangga yang tidak luput dari darah penyerangnya barusan dan menuju kelantai dua penginapan. Beruntung dia memesan kamar lebih dahulu sebelum turun untuk makan.

Belum sempat dia mengunci pintu dia langsung terjatuh tidur dilantai, menghantam lantai kayu dengan keras.

* * *

Naruto terbangun ditempat aneh yang tidak pernah dia lihat sekalipun. Langit berwarna ungu dengan matahari dan bulan yang terlihat hanya terpisah beberapa jarak saja. Dilangit terdapat pulau pulau kecil yang melayang dan bahkan beberapa terdapat air terjun yang mengalir deras.

Kemudian matanya menatap sosok manusia yang duduk dihadapannya. Wajahnya pucat, rambut panjang merah yang hampir kewarna hitam. Dia tersenyum dengan bibir yang terdapat luka sayatan kecil.

Dia mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk dihadapannya dan entah dorongan dari mana Naruto melakukannya tanpa banyak bicara. Yang pertama, mahluk ini terlihat sangat kuat dan yang kedua Naruto terlalu takut dengan hantu. Pria ini atau wanita ini, atau apapun dia…, dia bukan manusia normal.

Diatas meja terdapat kartu kartu yang terbalik. Ada aura dingin dan mencekam yang terpancar disekitar orang tersebut. Aura menakutkan yang tidak pernah Naruto rasakan sama sekali, aura yang cukup membuatnya untuk bergidik ngeri.

" **Ah Namikaze muda, maafkan kelancanganku memanggilmu secara tiba tiba** " suaranya seperti gabungan dari banyak orang. Naruto hanya menggangguk kecil saja, terlalu takut untuk menjawab perkataan orang tersebut.

" **Kau tidak perlu menjawab dengan suara karena disini…, hal itu tidak terlalu penting , hanya perlu mengangguk saja** " lagi lagi Naruto mengangguk seperti apa yang diinginkan orang itu.

" **Kekuatanmu kekuatanku, tubuhmu tubuhku, jiwamu…, milikmu** " Naruto menelan ludah mendengar suara yang begitu aneh, begitu menakutkan.

" **Aku memberimu kekuatan yang tidak terbatas, sesuatu yang ada diluar akal sehat manusia. Sesuatu yang hanya bisa kau impikan saja. Sayang kekuatanku ditubuhmu tidak dapat berkembang secara total, terlalu banyak penghuni disatu tubuh kecil ini** " Naruto ingin bersuara, tapi untuk pertama kalinya dia sadar dia tidak dapat berbicara. Suaranya menghilang, seperti yang mahluk dihadapannya itu bilang. Suara tidak penting disini.

" **Sudahkah aku bilang bahwa aku senang untuk bertemu denganmu wahai Namikaze muda?** " dia tertawa kecil. Naruto hanya dapat melihatnya saja, dia merasa lemah. Tidak dapat melakukan apa apa dihadapan mahluk aneh yang ada dihadapannya.

" **Kita belum berkenalan, atau mungkin kau belum mengenalku. Namaku…** " Dia berhenti lama seolah memikirkan sesuatu

" **Aku lupa, maafkan aku. Lagipula bagiku nama tidak berharga, panggil aku sesukamu** " Matanya berwarna hitam total. Tanpa ada pantulan cahaya sedikitpun. Mata hitam itu menarik jiwa Naruto untuk masuk kedalamnya. Naruto tidak dapat melakukan apa apa selain menatap mata itu lebih lama.

" **Dan sang pengacau pesta datang** " Mahluk dihadapan Naruto menghela nafas pendek.

Naruto serasa mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Dia segera berbalik kebelakang ketika mendengar suara kepakan sayap dan benar. Seseorang atau mungkin mahluk lain sedang turun, tapi dia berbeda dari yang duduk dihadapan Naruto. Dia lebih bersinar.

Mahluk yang baru saja turun langsung membungkuk dihadapan Naruto seolah Naruto adalah seorang raja. Sedangkan mahluk yang duduk didepan Naruto sedari tadi segera berdiri dengan wajah kesal.

" **SEGERA MEMBUNGKUK KEPADANYA! KAU MAHLUK KURANG AJAR!** " rambut merah darah kemudian membungkuk dengan wajah kesal dihadapan Naruto. Membuat Naruto bertambah bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

" **Kekuatanmu adalah kami, manifestasi dari bintang yang kau peluk hari itu** "

" **Yang kau bunuh maksudny-** "

" **DIAM! Kau mahluk kurang ajar** "

" **Maafkan kelancangannya, sayang dia adalah kumpulan energi negatif. Sudah menjadi akar dari segala tindak tanduk kelancangannya**." Suara dengusan terdengar dari rambut merah.

" **Perkenalkan nama kami adalah…** "

* * *

Naruto terbangun kaget. Dia berani bersumpah apa yang baru dia alami bukan mimpi atau halusinasi. Sialnya dia tiba tiba terbangun ketika dua mahluk itu berbicara saat bersamaan. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan saat ini.

Naruto melihat bajunya lalu dia melihat ruangannya

Bajunya lagi

Ruangannya lagi

Bajunya lagi

Dia dimana?, pakaian siapa?

Pertanyaan bertambah tanpa ada jawaban yang jelas. Dia melihat ke jendela luar, ini bukan tempat dia menginap. Dia tidak mengenal daerah ini sama sekali. Lalu pakaiannya, pakaian penuh darah. Ada yang menggantikannya.

Ada yang melihatnya telanjang.

Wajah Naruto memerah seperti kepiting rebus mendengar suara pikirannya sendiri. Rasanya nadinya ingin pecah memikirkan kemungkinan kemungkinan yang ada.

Pandangan Naruto terpaku diwanita yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya tiba tiba. Wanita itu berambut hitam sambil memegang keranjang yang ada ditangannya. Matanya terbelakak begitu melihat Naruto yang sudah bangun.

Baru wanita itu Naruto kembali terjatuh pingsan dengan darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya. Tidak sanggup memikirkan apa yang telah dilakukan wanita itu terhadapnya ketika dia tertidur.

" AYAAAH…"

.

Ah selesai juga chapter ini. Minta maaf sekali bila adegan pertarungannya kurang bagus karena _well_..., saya kurang bisa menulis adegan pertarungan. mungkin masih butuh latihan lagi. hehe...

untuk kekuatan Naruto..., awalnya bukan itu kekuatannya, tapi berhubung kemarin saya habis main game RPG D***nity 2 dan sangat tertarik dengan kekuatan dari salah satu mod jadinya ya gitu. eh tenang aja, kekuatan Naruto atau elemen Naruto ada tiga kalau tidak salah, hehe.

untuk kemarin yang nanya mengenai nerf Naruto tenang aja, kekuatan Naruto tidak turun drastis sampe sampe musuh lemah juga bisa membuat Naruto kewalahan, tapi sekuat apa orang tetap bakal kesusahan kalo sampe dikeroyok seperti yang ada dichapter ini. Naruto terlahir di keluarga militer dan karirnya dikesatria Fiore bukan cuman karena sihir saja. walaupun saat ini fisik dan sihirnya menurun, yang berarti walaupun matanya bisa menangkap gerakan lawan tapi geraknya susah untuk mengikuti.

Ah iya hampir lupa. saya kebingungan untuk membuat dua character pendukung terutama nama mereka jadi saya rasa akan mengambilnya dari usulan para reader aja. terserah itu mau karakter dari manga apa atau mungkin buatan sendiri tapi harus sertakan kenapa dia _WHY WHY_ harus dia. antara pria dan wanita terserah, tapi mohon diingat ini tidak akan menjadi pair Naruto.

silahkan kasih usulannya di Review atau mungkin bisa langsung PM saya, nanti akan saya perhitungkan akan dimasukkan atau tidak. seandainya karakter yang reader usulkan tidak terpilih tenang saja karena karakternya akan tetap saya masukkan mungkin sebagai tokoh apalah.

DAN jangan lupa untuk review karena review kalian itu buat saya cekikikan sendiri karena senang.


	4. Chapter 3

Mari teman teman sekalian sebelum saya sebagai pembawa cerita hari ini membuka cerita ini marilah terlebih dahulu kita menyaksikan tanya jawab antar _Author_ dan _reader_ ( Maaf ya gaje hehe)

 **Q &A dari Review juga PM yang belum sempat terjawab**

 **Q: Apakah naruto seorang _god slayer_..?**

 **A: Menurut _lore_ dari fairy tail atau secara harafiah? karena kalo menurut _lore_ , _God Slayer_ itu adalah mereka (Penyihir) yang menggunakan sihir kuno untuk mendapatkan kekuatan 'dewa', aslinya digunakan untuk membunuh dewa. Dapat dari mana sihirnya _Author_ tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu untuk saat ini. Jadi menurut _lore_ Naruto bukan seorang _God slayer_.**

 **Beda ceritanya kalau secara harafiah tentang _God Slayer_ , pembunuh dewa dan yadda yadda. Jadi Ya kalau menurut bahasa, ngerti tak? Benar tidaknya perkataan _author_ mohon di _double check_ oleh _reader_ karena _author_ mungkin aja salah.**

 **Q: Narutonya jadi cupu tidak kalo kena _nerf_?**

 **A: _No...no...no_ , karena jujur _Author_ tidak suka tokoh utama yang lenje, cupu, dan semacamnya. Naruto terkena _Nerf_ mungkin dia akan kesulitan melawan dewa bila dikeroyok lagi seperti pembukaan cerita ini, lawan Naga mungkin 50-50?, lawan manusia selama tidak dikeroyok mungkin amanlah yah, tapi mohon diingat Naruto disini mungkin dapat kalah lawan penyihir yang memiliki pengalaman jauh dari Naruto atau kontrol yang lebih hebat dari Naruto.**

 **Dalam kapasitas besar dan daya rusak Naruto tidak akan kalah, tapi dia tidak bisa kontrol, untuk saat ini belum bisa. Makanya _Author_ mau Naruto untuk bisa berkembang, biar ga datar aja tokoh utamanya. ketemu musuh bersin menang kan ga lucu, pertarungan lawan Acnologia sekali sihir menang, kan gimana gitu. Tunggu ya perkembangan Naruto.**

 **Q: Di Chapter ini( Chapter sebelumnya) _Author_ nulis kalo _Arc_ nya adalah _Dragon King Festival_ , Jadi nanti bakal sama seperti yang ada di fairy tail?**

 **A: Untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sensitif dengan _spoiler_ ini, kurang lebih sama. KECUALI perang ini bukan cuman naga aja, tapi antara daratan Alakitasia dan daratan Ishgar. Kerajaan bakal hancur, Orang bakal mati, Spoiler ga bakal keluar!**

 **Q: _Author_ ngeluarin chapternya berskala tidak?**

 **A: Mohon bersabar ya, _Author_ ga bisa bikin janji kapan akan keluarin. _Author_ mengeluarkan chapter baru kalo memang sudah bagus, percaya atau tidak baru baru author menghapus 4k chapter ini dan menggantinya dengan yang baru karena _Author_ tidak suka aja. hehehe, jadi mohon bersabar.**

 **Q: _Pair_ nya?**

 **A: Oh pembacaku! Kalo _author_ bikin _pair_ untuk Naruto saat ini percayalah _Pair_ Naruto akan mati karena _author_ suka sekali membuat _character_ mati.**

 **Q: Bakal Canon?**

 **A: BAKAL!**

Sekian Q&A chapter ini, bila ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan isi kotak review atau langsung PM _author_ , tapi tidak janji bisa membalas semuanya bila di PM. Karena inbox _Author_ sedikit bermasalah saat ini.

* * *

Wrath Of Namikaze

NarutoXFT

Disclaimer: Belong to each creator

Genre: Adventure

Rate: M

Warning: Typo,OC,OOC,AU, **Rough Language** , ETC

 **ARC 1: Dragon King Festival**

* * *

 **X299**

 **14 Bulan sebelum _Dragon King Festival_**

Mulut Naruto menganga tidak percaya dengan perkataan pemilik rumah, otaknya berusaha memproses informasi yang mengantam dirinya keras. Memang benar dia pingsan karena penggunaan sihir dan tubuhnya belum mampu menahan efek timbal balik dari sihir tersebut, tapi tetap saja dia masih tidak dapat mempercayai perkataan pemilik rumah.

" Bo-Bosco!?" Suara Naruto gemetar tidak percaya. Pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya menghela nafas pelan, dia memang memiliki andil dalam permasalahan ini. Bagaimanapun juga dia yang mengangkut Naruto ketika pingsan. Seharusnya dia meninggalkan saja Naruto alih alih menolong pria yang tidak dia kenal, pria tersebut kembali menghela nafas.

" St-Ste-Stella?" Pemilik rumah menggeleng tidak setuju. Beberapa waktu sudah terlewat semenjak Naruto terbangun dan semenjak itu yang mereka lakukan hanyalah berputar putar pada fakta bahwa Naruto sudah tidak lagi pada wilayah kerajaan Stella.

" Sudahlah, apa masalahnya berada di Bosco tiba tiba?" Pria tersebut berkata dengan enteng sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi dada.

" SEMUANYA!, Orang sehat mana yang membawa orang tidak dikenal pindah wilayah!" Naruto berteriak sambil memukul meja kayu yang menjadi pembatas antara dia dan pria didepannya.

Pria tersebut menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Didalam hatinya dia setuju dengan perkataan Naruto. Dia memang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika melihat ruangan yang penuh darah dan organ yang berserakan, seolah terjadi perang diruang kecil itu. Bahkan perang tidak separah ini seingatnya.

Dia akui dia bukan orang terpintar, Bah! dia hanya seorang petani yang kebetulan sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang setelah membeli keperluannya. Sekarang dia membahayakan keluarganya dengan seorang penyihir yang dapat membunuh banyak orang walaupun dia masih tidak tahu apakah Naruto yang melakukannya atau tidak.

Mereka berdua menghela nafas pelan.

" Waktunya makan siang!" Keheningan mereka dipecah oleh suara wanita yang memanggil anak anaknya untuk makan seraya menyiapkan makanan diatas meja antara Naruto dan pria itu.

Suara tawa dan langkah kaki terdengar dari luar rumah yang tidak lama kemudian menampilan dua sosok anak kecil, rambut pink dan hitam.

" Natsu cuci tangan dulu!"

" Zeref! Kau juga!" kedua anak tersebut menghela nafas pendek mendengar perintah dari ibu mereka.

Dalam keheningan makan Naruto dapat merasakan dirinya dipandang oleh kedua anak yang masih mungil. gemercik antara sendok dan piring menjadi lantunan tersendiri untuk Naruto seraya dia menikmati makanan. Walaupun masih sulit dia mencerna atau membenarkan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh ayah dari kedua anak ini, dia Naruto mulai menerimanya. Toh dia tidak sedang mencari sesuatu di Stella atau menunggu seseorang. Lagipula bila yang dikatakan oleh ayah dari kedua orang tua anak ini benar maka desa tempatnya berada sekarang adalah perbatasan antara Bosco dan Fiore. Mungkin dia akan kembali ke Fiore lebih cepat dari yang dia kira.

" Ya! nama kakak itu siapa?" Naruto hampir tersedak mendengar suara dari si rambut pink yang begitu imut. Suara polos yang hampir membunuh Naruto.

" Kenapa tidak bertanya langsung Natsu?" Perkataan ayahnya membuat Natsu melihat Naruto dengan pandangan antara malu dan takut. Wajar saja mengingat kesan pertama mereka ke Naruto adalah dipenuhi darah.

" Nama kakak siapa?" Lagi! Naruto hampir tersedak mendengar suara tersebut dan sekarang hati Naruto dibuat meleleh melihat wajah imut anak tersebut, rasanya rambut berwarna pink menambah nilai imut untuk Natsu.

" Naruto, Naruto Na-, Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto membenarkan perkataannya. Dia tidak ingin memancing perhatian kepada orang orang dengan nama bangsawan miliknya. Bagaimanapun juga nama Namikaze tidak hanya terkenal di Pergrande saja, tapi hampir seluruh Ishgar sebagai pelindung Pergrande.

Walaupun Naruto tahu ada gunanya menyembunyikan nama Namikaze atau menggantinya karena orang masih dapat mengetahui dari tubuhnya tanpa harus mengetahui nama Naruto terlebih dahulu. Darah Namikaze sialan mengalir kental di nadi, seandainya saja dia memiliki rambut seperti kakak tertuanya.

" Kakak seorang penyihir?" Naruto menganggung menjawab perkataan Natsu kecil yang antusias, seolah melupakan beberapa detik yang lalu ketika dia malu kepada Naruto.

" Apa kakak penyihir api seperti ayah?" Natsu bertanya dengan antusias. Naruto melirik sang ayah yang hanya menggaruk kepalanya ketika mendnegar perkataan Natsu.

" Hanya penyihir kelas rendah, tidak lebih" Kata sang ayah

" Ayah bohong!, waktu itu ayah mengalahkan kumpulan orang jahat dengan sihirnya!" Mulut Naruto membentuk huruf O mendengar perkataan Natsu seraya menghadap ke ayah Natsu yang kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Penyihir hebat eh?"

" Tentu saja ayah hebat!, ayah pasti bisa mengalahkan kakak dengan cepat!" Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya dan giliran ayah Natsu yang tersedak mendengar perkataan anaknya tersebut.

" Apa pekerjaan kakak?" Gantian anak berambut hitam yang bertanya kepada Naruto.

" Petualang"

" OOH! Orang tidak ada pekerjaan dan uang! ya kan ma?" orang tua kedua anak tersebut langsung batuk bersamaan,Naruto hanya tertawa pelan bingung dengan apa yang harus dia jawab.

" Zeref! Tidak sopan!" Ibunya membuka suara menanggapi perkataan anaknya.

" Tapi kan mama suka bilang begitu ke papa dulu" Suasana makan diantara ketiga orang dewasa tersebut langsung serasa canggung mendengar jawaban dari Zeref.

" Ayo kita ganti topik" Perempuan berambut hitam itu mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan yang mulai menjadi canggung untuk mereka.

" Apa yang kamu lakukan di wilayah Stella Naruto?" Gantian ibu dari kedua anak itu yang bertanya kepada Naruto.

" Tidak ada..."

" Tuhkan kakak tidak ada pekerjaan!" Zeref dan Natsu secara bersamaan.

Kedua anak tersebut tetap melanjutkan makanan mereka membuat keadaan diantara tiga orang dewasa semakin canggung yang akhirnya dipecah oleh tawa kikuk oleh Naruto. Dirinya serasa begitu direndahkan hingga ketitik yang sangat rendah dan demi Tuhan dia adalah anak bangsawan kaya raya dengan kekuatan yang bahkan dapat membuat naga hingga dewa bertekuk lutut dihadapannya dan disini dia merasa direndahkan. dipermalukan, disamakan dengan petualang miskin yang tidak memiliki apa apa.

" Sebenarnya kakak memiliki pekerjaan, dulu" Naruto melakukan pembelaan terhadap pernyataan kedua anak tersebut.

" Oh dulu ya" Perempatan muncul dikening Naruto begitu mendengar perkataan Zeref yang polos tanpa dosa sedangkan orang tua kedua anak tersebut hanya tertawa risih.

" Pasukan sihir Fiore, Perwira" Naruto tersenyum ketika pandangan kedua anak tersebut berubah antusias mendengar pekerjaan dulu Naruto, seolah Naruto mendapatkan nilai plus dimata mereka.

" Oh ya?" Setelah diam begitu lama kini ayah dari Natsu membuka mulutnya begitu mendengar perkataan Naruto.

" Ayah juga pasukan sihir kan dulu?" Natsu mencoba mengingat ngingat perkataan ayahnya yang sering kali dia banggakan kepada orang asing. Kini mata Naruto juga menatap dengan antusias kepada pria tua berambut itu yang ada dihadapannya itu.

" Kapten dari 100 pasukan sihir, bahkan sebelum menikah" Kata ayah dari Natsu dan Zeref.

Naruto mencoba memutar mutar otaknya mengingat ngingat sejarah dari pasukan sihir Fiore yang begitu dibanggakan. Untuk mengepalai 100 pasukan sihir bukanlah hal mudah bahkan hanya ada beberapa orang yang mencapai tingkatan itu di usia muda seperti Naruto. Ayah dari kedua anak ini sendiri jelas menjadi perwira diusia muda sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan menjadi petani.

" Ya aku ingat! Kapten dari 100 pasukan api Fiore, Kapten Dragneel!" Ayah dari kedua orang tersebut atau Dragneel mengangguk bangga terhadap perkataan Naruto barusan. Ada rasa bangga tersendiri didada Dragneel ketika orang yang lebih muda mengenal dirinya dari prestasi yang sudah dia capai.

" Dan kau anak muda?" Nada Dragneel dia buat seolah olah begitu berwibawa, dia yakin prestasinya lebih tinggi dari Naruto terutama diusia yang masih belia dulu.

" Kolonel dari 3000 pasukan Eksperimental kerajaan melapor! Kolonel brigadir Eksperimental I, Naruto Uzumaki" Jawaban Naruto membuat Dragneel menumpahkan minuman yang sedang dia teguk. Wibawa yang dia pancarkan runtuh bersamaan dengan perkataan Naruto yang masuk ketelinganya.

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan entah kenapa ketika melihat reaksi tidak percaya dari pria berambut pink itu. Istri Dragneel langsung memukul kepala belakang Dragneel ketika Dragneel menumpahkan minumannya.

" Kapten? Kolonel? Eksperimental? Apa itu ma?" Natsu bertanya kepada ibunya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh ayah atau Naruto. Ibunya lagi lagi menghela nafas mencoba mencari kata kata yang pantas untuk dimasukkan dikepala kedua anaknya sebelum suaminya yang bodoh mulai meracuni otak anak mereka.

Dragneel masih berusaha mengumpulkan kembali wibawa dan harga diri yang tersisa sedangkan Naruto menyoroti Dragneel dengan senyuman merendahkan setelah tadi Dragneel menyombongkan pangkatnya walaupun secara halus. Bagaimanapun juga tidak ada yang lebih membanggakan dibanding pangkat untuk mereka yang masuk dalam kemiliteran, terutama mereka yang menjabat dimasa muda.

" Ya! Berapa tahun? berapa tahun kau menjadi pasukan sihir?" Dragneel mengeluarkan pertahanan terakhirnya kepada Naruto yang masih tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dragneel yakin dia masih memegang rekor sebagai penyihir yang menaiki pangkat kemiliteran dengan cepat, seorang prodigy.

" Lima tahun" Dengan perkataan Naruto runtuh semua yang Dragneel banggakan dari masa kemiliterannya. Bukan saja Naruto yang lebih tinggi pangkatnya, tapi juga masa berbakti yang jauh lebih cepat dibanding Dragneel. Dragneel sendiri membutuhkan masa bakti 10 tahun untuk mencapai kapten dari 100 pasukan sihir dan dua tahun masa keemasannya sebelum dia pensiun.

" Kau dikeluarkan?"

" Nah, pensiun dini" Dragneel jatuh kedalam keterpurukan mendengar perkataan Naruto yang begitu menyakiti hatinya. Naruto seperti Dragneel kurang lebih, keluar dimasa keemasan mereka. Bahkan sekarang Naruto menjadi petualang seperti Dragneel, tapi usianya jauh...jauh lebih muda.

" Pa! apa yang kalian bicarakan sebenarnya?" Zeref bertanya dengan wajah cemberutnya setelah pertanyaan saudaranya belum dijawab sama sekali oleh salah satu orang dewasa.

" Kapten adala..."

" Natsu! Zeref! Ayo main!" Suara teriakan dari luar memotong Dragneel yang baru mau menjelaskan kepada kedua anaknya. Natsu dan Zeref sendiri seolah melupakan pertanyaan mereka berdua dan bergegas keluar dari rumah. Ibu dari mereka berdua juga langsung beranjak keluar ketik seraya meneriakkan nama kedua anak tersebut.

kedua pria tersebut kembali sendiri seperti sebelum makan siang. Kini Naruto dengan senyuman penuh kesombongan dan mata merendahkan Dragneel, sedangkan Dragneel sendiri masih tenggelam dalam keterpurukan setelah masa militer yang dia banggakan seolah tidak ada apa apanya dibanding karir Naruto.

" Aku pernah mendengar mengenai brigadir Eksperimental kerajaan, tapi tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa pemimpinnya sendiri akan berada dihadapanku makan siang bersama" Kata Dragneel kepada Naruto setelah dia telah memulihkan dirinya dari wibawa dan harga diri yang baru saja runtuh. Naruto tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Dragneel kepadanya.

" Apa yang membuatmu pensiun Naruto?" Dragneel kembali berbicara setelah menyisip minuman yang ada ditangannya sedari tadi.

" Beberapa hal mungkin, ini dan itu" Dragneel _sweetdrop_ pendengar perkataan Naruto yang tidak memberikannya informasi baru sedikitpun.

" Tentunya kau tahu mengenai desas desus tentang Alakitasia?" Wajah Naruto memancarkan murni kebingungan mendengar pertanyaan Dragneel barusan.

Naruto tahu Alakitasia, dia tahu hubungan antara Fiore,bah! antara Ishgar dan Alakitasia yang tidak pernah baik. seperti Bellum dan Pergrande yang selalu berperang walaupun sampai saat ini Ishgar belum pernah berperang secara terang terangan melawan Alakitasia. Naruto sendiri pernah ditugaskan menjaga pesisir barat Fiore setelah pasukan Alakitasia beberapa kali terlihat. Selalu seperti itu tanpa ada perang yang pecah, hanya pertempuran skala kecil antara pasukan Fiore dan pasukan Alakitasia. Pertempuran yang selalu di sangkal oleh Alakitasia bahwa mereka bukan pasukannya.

" Beberapa desa pesisir diserang oleh naga Alakitasia" Kata Dragneel.

" Kau tahu kan Alakitasia seperti itu, bertahun tahun tanpa perang yang pecah."

" Semoga kau benar Naruto" Wajah Dragneel jelas menggambarkan ketakutan. Naruto paham dengan situasi Dragneel saat ini, mungkin dulu dia tidak takut oleh apapun, tapi kini dia memiliki keluarga. Perang skala besar seperti ini jelas menjadi momok yang menakutkan untuknya, untuk semua Ishgar. Bila benar Alakitasia menginvasi dengan skala besar maka persatuan Ishgar akan didirikan untuk pertama kali. Dari Fiore hingga Pergrande akan bersatu dan semua perang antar sesama Ishgar akan diberhentikan hingga persatuan Ishgar dibubarkan, itu juga bila Ishgar menang.

" Tenanglah, brigadir Eksperimental dibentuk dengan tujuan utama menahan serangan invasi naga Alakitasia yang terkenal" Naruto mencoba menghilangkan rasa cemas yang ada pada Dragneel.

" Bahkan bila sampai perang antara Alakitasia benar benar terjadi maka Persatuan Ishgar akan didirikan dan menurut peraturan militer Persatuan Ishgar semua yang memiliki latar belakang militer harus segera bergabung dengan tempat mereka mengabdi masing masing kecuali mereka yang berumur 60 tahun keatas kan? atau kau sudah lupa dengan pendidikan dasar?" Naruto mengejek Dragneel.

" Entahlah Naruto, ada yang mengganjal" Naruto menatap Dragneel yang cemas. Matanya tidak sedang menatap Naruto sekarang, tapi menatap kelantai rumahnya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri Dragneel jelas ketakutan dengan kemungkinan peperangan yang bisa pecah kapan saja.

" Sudahlah, bagaimana bila sekarang kau pusingkan kebunmu yang sedang dirusak oleh kedua anakmu?" Kata Naruto ketika melihat keluar jendela dan mendapati Natsu dan Zeref yang terlihat mematahkan beberapa pohon milik ayah mereka. Dragneel sendiri butuh beberapa menit memproses perkataan Naruto sebelum berlari keluar dengan teriakan menggelegar.

Naruto yang sendirian diruangan akhirnya kembali ke kamar yang dipinjamkan oleh keluarga Dragneel. Ditangga naik menuju ke kamarnya terdapat lukisan Dragneel dengan baju perang miliknya. Dragneel yang tersenyum lebar bersama dengan orang orang yang tidak Naruto ketahui siapa, mungkin saja bawahannya dulu. Satu orang yang menangkap perhatian Naruto adalah pria berambut merah tua yang dia kenal dengan jelas, Ishgar tampaknya begitu sempit.

* * *

Beberapa hari sudah terlewat semenjak pembicaraannya dengan Dragneel dan semenjak itu Naruto mengisi harinya dengan melakukan kegiatan untuk membuang buang waktunya. Entah kenapa Naruto masih tidak belum ada rencana kembali ke Magnolia sedikitpun padahal desa tempatnya menetap sekarang begitu dengan dengan Fiore, pertengahan malah.

Naruto tentu saja sudah tidak lagi tinggal di rumah keluarga Dragneel walaupun mantan perwira itu memaksa Naruto untuk tetap tinggal di rumahnya selama Naruto didesa. Sehari setelah pembicaraan mereka Naruto langsung menuju penginapan yang ada di desa dan beruntungnya mereka masih memiliki kamar kosong. Dimasa seperti ini tidak heran bila penginapan selalu penuh, bahkan di desa kecil.

Tidak tahu akan tinggal berapa lama Naruto memberikan pemilik penginapan lima koin emas yang membuatnya melongo dan segera memperlakukan Naruto dengan spesial, bahkan memberikan kamar terbaik penginapan yang sudah ada orangnya. Setiap pagi sesuai permintaan Naruto, pemilik penginapan akan mengetuk pintunya untuk membangunkan Naruto dan menyiapkan makanan. Emas jelas membuat orang menjadi lebih baik.

Sesuai permintaan Dragneel, Naruto membantu penjaga desa dalam latihan pagi mereka. Awal dia mengambil alih jelas menjadi pertanyaan banyak penjaga desa, semuanya bahkan. Beberapa bahkan menantang Naruto karena tidak terima yang langsung dikalahkan oleh Naruto tanpa basa basi sambil bergumam 'waktu','bodoh', dan semacamnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto membentuk penjaga desa sesuai standarnya, standar yang dia sangat rendahkan. Pengguna sihir di penjaga desa bahkan hanya ada lima orang saja, 20 sisanya tidak dapat menggunakan sihir sama sekali. Naruto hanya memaklumi saja karena bagi mereka yang dapat memiliki sihir menjadi petualangan jelas pilihan pertama dibanding harus menetap di desa kecil seperti ini.

Pagi ini seperti biasa Naruto duduk dibawah pohon sambil memperhatikan 25 orang berlatih pedang, mengayunkan diudara berulang kali atau seperti yang Naruto suka bilang, ayunan orang gila.

" Oi Bando! mana posturmu?" Naruto berteriak seraya mendekat kearah mereka yang masih mengayun .

" Kau juga Miji!" Naruto mendang bokong pemuda yang didekatnya.

" Baiklah pilih pasangan kalian masing masing" Mereka dengan cepat langsung mencari pasangan secara acak, hampir seperti tarik tarikan malah. Tidak ada yang ingin tidak mendapat pasangan karena akan berakhir menjadi partner Naruto dalam latihan dan itu sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Naruto melihat mereka yang mulai mendapatkan pasangan hingga akhirnya dia mendapati satu yang belum. Dengan senyuman lebar dia mendekatinya, seharusnya dia sudah tahu siapa yang tidak akan mendapat pasangan lagi.

" Ah! Sonata? Von? Ah ya Sovon! Kau lagi ya?" Naruto tersenyum melihat teman partnernya.

" Mulai!" Naruto berteriak keras menandakan latihan kembali dimulai. Tanpa banyak bicara sekitar Naruto langsung berubah menjadi area pertarungan pedang kayu.

" HAA!" Pria bernama Sovon menerjang Naruto dengan pedang kayunya yang dia angkat setinggi kepala. Belum dia mengayun untuk mengenai Naruto pedang kayu Naruto sudah terkena pelipisnya cepat membuat Sovon jatuh ketanah dengan darah yang mulai mengalir.

Tanpa membuang waktu pria tersebut kembali menerjang Naruto tidak memperdulikan darah yang sudah mengalir hingga kehidung.

 **Slash**

Naruto menghindari ayunan vertikal milik Sovon mudah seraya menendang kaki Sovon membuat Sovon kembali jatuh ketanah.

" Klasik..." Naruto bergumam yang kemudian disusul siul.

 **Slash**

Tanpa berdiri Sovon menyerang Naruto, tapi kali ini dengan serangan horizontal yang diarahkan ke kaki Naruto.

 **Plak**

Alih alih pedang kayu Sovon mengenai kaki Naruto malah tertahan oleh pedang Naruto. Naruto memandang Sovon dengan senyuman penuh arti yang tidak dapat Sovon jelaskan.

Sovon membalas senyum Naruto dengan terkekeh pelan.

 **Buagh!**

Sovon terlempar dan mendarat dibeberapa orang yang masih berduel setelah terkena tendangan Naruto.

Peraturan Naruto dalam latihan ini adalah tidak ada kata berhenti hingga lawan pingsan dan itulah yang tengah semuanya lakukan. Beberapa bahkan sudah pingsan seperti Sovon yang sial.

Setelah semuanya selesai dan tampak kelelahan Naruto pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa berbicara apapun seperti biasanya. Beberapa tetua desa mempertanyakan pelatihan Naruto yang mereka anggap radikal dan semacamnya, tapi mereka terdiam ketika untuk pertama kalinya penjaga desa yang di cap tidak berguna dapat menahan bandit yang dua kali mereka. Semenjak itu tidak ada yang mempertanyakan atau mengeluh pelatihan Naruto kecuali mereka yang sial seperti Sovon hari ini.

Naruto berjalan sambil menjenjeng pedang kayunya seolah itu adalah pedang asli. Pakaian yang dia pakai membuatnya menjadi perhatian warga atau setidaknya ketika awal mereka melihatnya. Yukata dengan warna hitam di bahu dan warna jingga yang dominan lalu dadanya yang dibalut oleh perban.

Mungkin dia akan membuat desa seperti ini nanti. Kebun, kandang ternak, bangunan desa yang tidak lebih dari dua tingkat, udara yang segar, dan juga tembok pelindung yang terbuat dari batang pohon juga satu menara kayu dekat gerbang.

 **KUACK**

Naruto terhenti ketika mendengar suara gagak yang terbang kearahnya.

" Ah Itachi" Naruto menggaruk kepala belakang gagak tersebut. Hanya ada satu arti untuk Itachi datang kepadanya, panggilan dari dewan sihir Fiore. Naruto menghela Nafas pendek mengingat dia baru saja membiasakan dirinya dengan desa ini, tapi panggilan adalah panggilan.

 **KUACK**

Naruto memperhatikan Itachi lama untuk menyadari ada kertas yang terikat dikaki Itachi. Baru Naruto melepaskan kertas tersebut Itachi langsung terbang pergi meninggalkan perempatan didahi Naruto ketika melihat tingkah gagak yang dia pelihara dari kecil itu.

 _Untuk Naruto Uzumaki,_

 _Beberapa hari yang lalu salah satu kota pesisir Fiore diserang oleh pasukan yang diperkirakan dari Alakitasia. Biasanya disaat seperti ini kami tidak akan memanggil Anda yang sudah tidak aktif, tapi dengan beberapa hal yang sedang terjadi saat ini dengan terpaksa kami mengaktifkan kembali status Anda sebagai pasukan Fiore._

 _Naruto Uzumaki, Kolonel brigadir I Eksperimental kerajaan kembali aktif dan berbakti kepada raja Fiore dan dewan sihir._

 _Tugas Anda saat ini adalah:_

 _Kembali ke kastil ibukota secepatnya_

 _P.S: Oh ya Naruto belilah manisan kesukaanku diluar Fiore kalau kau berhubung melewati tempatnya._

 _Raja Fiore_

* * *

TBC

* * *

Akhirnya kita mulai memasuki inti dari Arc ini setelah Naruto yang tidak jelas jalan jalan kemana hehehe, maafkan daku bila chapter ini kurang memuaskan reader sekalian karena bagaimanapun juga chapter ini hanya berupa filler, tapi filler yang penting.

Kalian sudah melihat Mavis kecil, Natsu kecil, dan Zeref kecil, Selanjutnya kalian bakal liat si kecil siapa? Ehem... Acno(No Spoiler)

Bila sekiranya salah satu dari reader memiliki ide untuk party Naruto silahkan beri ide reader di kolom review atau bahkan PM

Bila ada saran silahkan berikan masukan

juga sy berusaha sebisa mungkin tetap lengket dengan lore dari FT walaupun ada beberapa yang sudah terlanjur menyimpang. Beberapa yang bisa diperbaiki akan saya perbaiki, tapi sisanya mohon reader untuk bersabar bila tidak sesuai dengan manga atau anime dari FT dan Naruto.

Jangan lupa Review reader semua karena kalian energi sy untuk menulis


	5. Chapter 4

Mari teman teman sekalian sebelum saya sebagai pembawa cerita hari ini membuka cerita ini marilah terlebih dahulu kita menyaksikan tanya jawab antar _Author_ dan _reader_ ( Maaf ya gaje hehe)

 **Q &A dari Review juga PM yang belum sempat terjawab**

 **Q: jika ngikutin manga fairy tail sampe natsu besar bukannya naruto tua amat..?**

 **A: Kekuatan author, terus saksikan ya**

Sekian Q&A chapter ini, berhubung pertanyaannya cuman itu saja ( Jadi sedih T_T, tapi tidak usah pedulikan racauan _author_ ini)

* * *

Wrath Of Namikaze

NarutoXFT

Disclaimer: Belong to each creator

Genre: Adventure

Rate: M

Warning: Typo,OC,OOC,AU, **Rough Language** , ETC

 **ARC 1: Dragon King Festival**

* * *

 **X299**

 **14 Bulan sebelum _Dragon King Festival_**

 **Crocus, ibukota Fiore**

Panggilan raja adalah _absolute_ , tidak ada yang dapat membantahnya. Panggilan raja atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai panggilan dewan perang terjadi dengan beberapa alasan: Ketika raja terancam, ketika Fiore krisis perang, dan ketika Fiore terinvasi. Mereka yang dipanggil adalah orang orang yang ditunjuk langsung oleh raja sebagai pelindung Fiore, tidak peduli bila orang tersebut sudah pensiun dari karir militernya atau bahkan tidak pernah menjadi pasukan Fiore. Panggilan raja juga hanya untuk melindungi Fiore dan tidak lebih, mereka tercipta untuk melindungi, bukan sebaliknya.

Dalam sejarah Fiore sendiri baru beberapa kali panggilan ini dilakukan dan untuk Naruto ini adalah pertama kali. Bahkan menjadi kontroversi tersendiri ketika Naruto dilantik menjadi pelindung Fiore mengingat masa lalunya yang tidak diketahui oleh orang banyak, raja sendiri tidak mengetahuinya dan Naruto tidak ambil pusing mengingat dia sudah tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengan keluarga Pergrandenya.

Setelah dia mendapati surat dari Itachi dia tidak membuang waktu dan langsung pergi dan hanya meninggalkan Dragneel surat alasan dia pergi terburu buru.

Bukan hanya dia yang dipanggil tentu saja, mereka yang masih menjabat atau aktif pada kemiliteran sudah datang lebih dahulu dibanding mereka yang sudah tidak. Beberapa seperti Naruto berpetualang, membangun rumah tangga, dan lain lain datang terlambat dan bahkan masih ada yang belum datang ketika Naruto tiba di kastil ibukota. Semua dengan siap menunggu perintah dari raja mereka, karena perintah raja adalah _absolute_.

Naruto sendiri yang sudah tiba di kastil segera diberikan kamar tamu seperti pelindung Fiore lainnya yang tidak memiliki kediaman disekitar ibukota. Kastil terbesar yang ada di Fiore berdiri diatas bukit dan dikelilingi oleh hutan, tembok granit tebal melindungi kastil dan memisahkan antara kota dan kastil. Tembok yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya mengelilingi kota dan kastil, juga 12 menara bundar terbagi disetiap sudut. Kata mereka tidak ada yang lebih besar dan kuat dari kastil ini kecuali mereka yang pernah melihat kastil ibukota Pergrande, kastil yang tidak pernah ditembus siapapun.

Tok...Tok...

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati seorang pria tua berambut hitam pekat. Pria yang sudah melewati begitu banyak peperangan hidup hidup dan bahkan dijuluki sebagai jendral tertinggi Fiore saat ini. Dia tersenyum lebar dan segera memeluk Naruto erat membuat Naruto berteriak kesakitan ketika pria tua itu memeluk Naruto tanpa ukur tenaganya yang besar.

" Naruto! Kau bocah kurang ajar!" Pria berambut hitam itu lantang dalam keadaan masih memeluk Naruto sedangkan Naruto berusaha lepas sebelum tulangnya di buat remuk oleh pria berambut hitam itu.

" Lepaskan...TOLONG!" Gantian Naruto berteriak kencang entah kepada siapapun yang ada disekitar kamarnya berharap dia akan ditolong dari pria tua berbadan kekar yang mulai menghancurkan tulangnya.

" Kau ribut Naruto" Naruto melihat pria lainnya masuk kedalam ruangannya. Pria berambut hijau itu alih alih membantu Naruto lepas malah hanya melihat Naruto saja sambil tersenyum mengejek.

" Kau tidak pernah memberi kabar kau bocah!" Pria berambut hitam itu berbicara kepada Naruto setelah melepaskan Naruto yang sekarang masih mencoba mengumpulkan nafas setelah tadi sesak ketika dipeluk.

" Hu-uh" Naruto acuh kepada pria berambut hitam itu memberikan perempatan di dahi pria itu. Tentu saja Naruto mengenal dua orang yang baru masuk kamarnya; Marcus Heartfilia, pemimpin dewan perang Fiore dan Darton E. Fiore, anak ketiga raja terdahulu juga kolonel seperti Naruto.

Dibalik banyaknya orang yang memprotes tentang kenaikan Naruto menjadi kolonel diusia muda dan menjadi pelindung Fiore semuanya terdiam ketika berhadapan dengan Marcus Heartfilia mengingat jendral tua itu sendiri yang memberikan rekomendasi Naruto untuk menjadi perwira Fiore, belum lagi kedekatan Naruto dengan raja Fiore yang sekarang, kakak Darton.

" Katakan kepadaku Naruto, apa yang telah kau lakukan setelah pensiun?" Jendral tua itu melihat Naruto dengan mata berbinar binar sedangkan Naruto telah kembali ditempat duduknya yang semula.

" Membantu sesama pensiunan"

" Siapa?"

" Dragneel" Jendral tua itu memegang dagunya sembari mengingat ngingat kenalan dengan nama seperti itu.

" Aku mengingatnya, kurang lebih. Kapten dari pemimpin 100 orang, memiliki masa depan cerah kalau tidak salah. Sayang dia tidak sabaran" Kata jendral tua itu lagi.

" Oh ya Naruto!, lihatlah junior mu ini, dia sudah mengejar pangkatmu" Kata Marcus lagi. Darton mendengus mendengar perkataan jendral tua itu, dia tidak merasa ada yang harus dibanggakan dengan pencapaiannya setelah gagal mengalahkan rekor Naruto menjadi seorang kolonel muda walaupun Darton sendiri masih terbilang muda seperti Naruto. Naruto tersenyum mengejek melihat Darton mengingat taruhan yang pernah mereka lakukan dulu sebelum Naruto pensiun.

" Kau berutang kepadaku~" Kata Naruto dengan nada mengejek kepada Darton yang lagi lagi mendengus, Marcus sendiri melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan bingung.

" Bagaimana kabar Kakashi?" Naruto bertanya setelah mengingat temannya yang lain.

" Dia memiliki satuannya sendiri sekarang Naruto, kau tahu dia seperti apa. Melindungi dari bayangan dan omong kosong lainnya, mempermalukan nama baik militer kerajaan kita ini" Kata Marcus setengah kesal.

" Dan sekarang dia masih menyelidiki situasi pesisir" Tambah Darton.

" Alakitasia?" Marcus mengangguk.

" Bukankah Alakitasia seperti itu dari dulu?" tanya Naruto.

" Kau belum mendengarnya Naruto?".

" Armada II milik Gengetsu saat ini sedang bertarung melawan pasukan Alakitasia. Perlahan lahan mereka dipukul mundur dan tinggal tunggu waktu hingga armada IV kalah" Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Darton, sedangkan jendral Marcus hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Darton barusan.

" Bagaimana dengan armada III dan V?" Naruto bertanya sambil melihat jendral Marcus yang matanya menerawang kearah luar kamar tidak ingin mempertemukan matanya dengan mata Naruto.

" Armada III dan V sudah kalah Naruto,kedua admiralnya sedang dirawat di Hargeon saat ini." Naruto tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Darton barusan. Perang yang ditakuti oleh orang Ishgar ternyata lebih dekat dari apa yang Naruto bayangkan selama ini, dia masih tidak percaya beberapa bulan yang lalu dia masih mengelilingi Ishgar leluasa sedangkan Fiore telah memulai perangnya.

Marcus duduk dihadapan Naruto tetapi pandangannya tidak dia pertemukan dengan pandangan Naruto yang penuh kebingungan setelah informasi baru yang masuk diotaknya. Dibalik suasana Ishgar yang masih bertarung antar sesama nyatanya Alakitasia sudah mulai menyerbu mereka dan saat ini Fiore sudah mengalami kekalahan di laut, Naruto tidak tahu keadaan pasti yang ada dilaut selain salah satu admiral terbaik Fiore tengah memperlambat invasi Alakitasia untuk mencapai daratan. Naruto tahu seberapa hebatnya admiral Gengetsu, tapi untuk menahan invasi Alakitasia sendirian adalah bunuh diri.

" Bagaimana dengan kerajaan lainnya? Persatuan Ishgar?" Naruto kembali bertanya kepada Darton yang menarik kursinya mendekati meja Naruto dan Marcus.

" Sayangnya tidak akan ada persatuan hingga pasukan Alakitasia menyentuh daratan Ishgar." Naruto tidak dapat berkata apa apa mendengar jawaban Darton. Ishgar masih saling bertarung tidak memperdulikan invasi dari Alakitasia yang mulai mendekat. Naruto ingin mengumpat, ingin berkata kasar, dadanya panas mendengar perkataan Darton.

" Kita dan Seven. Aku malu mengakuinya, tapi sejauh ini armada Seven lebih berhasil menahan lajur invasi Alakitasia dibanding kita"

" Alakitasia bukan sesuatu yang bisa kita remehkan." Marcus membuka mulutnya setelah diam beberapa lama.

" Terutama para naganya" Darton balas berbicara. Memang benar kata Darton mengenai naga Alakitasia, mereka adalah pemimpin sebenarnya pasukan invasi Alakitasia. Bagi naga Alakitasia manusia tidak lebih dari makanan dan manusia yang ada di Alakitasia tunduk kepada para naganya tanpa pernah melawan, mungkin beberapa ada yang melawan dan pada akhirnya berakhir diperut naga.

" Pertempuran darat jelas tidak dapat dihindari lagi. Hargeon sudah mulai dikosongkan dan armada yang sedang diperbaiki disana dipindahkan ke pelabuhan kota Cedar. Dewan perang sudah mulai menyusun rencana dari lama dan apapun yang kami lakukan, korban jiwa selalu tinggi" Gantian Marcus yang memberi informasi kepada Naruto.

" Kalian bertiga ingin tetap disini atau mengikuti rapat dewan perang?" Pria berambut biru mengagetkan mereka bertiga yang tidak sadar akan kehadirannya didalam ruangan.

" Kolonel Uzumaki"

" Dan Katō" Naruto tersenyum membalas, melihat teman lama jelas memberikan nostalgia tersendiri untuk Naruto.

Mereka bertiga tanpa membuang waktu langsung mengikuti Dan yang telah jalan lebih dulu dibanding mereka. Lorong kastil tampak lebih besar daripada yang Naruto ingat, terbuat dari bebatuan yang sama seperti tembok pelindung kota dan kastil.

Baru Naruto ingin angkat bicara Dan sudah membuka salah satu pintu yang dijaga oleh dua kesatria sihir. Ruangan luas berisi beberapa orang yang sedang mengelilingi peta besar diatas meja. Mata memandang mereka yang baru saja masuk dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa Naruto ketahui maknanya. Orang orang yang Naruto tahu pangkatnya tidak lebih rendah daripada kolonel, orang orang terpenting militer Fiore. Raja Fiore duduk tidak jauh dari meja yang berada ditengah ruangan menyaksikan pembicaraan mereka.

Raja Fiore mengangguk kecil memperbolehkan Naruto dan mereka yang terlambat sebelum mereka bahkan berkata apapun kepadanya. Raut wajah raja muda itu penuh dengan pemikiran jalan terbaik. Sedari tadi dia mendengarkan pemikiran pemikiran dari para petingginya yang tidak bisa diragukan lagi kehebatannya. Beberapa dari mereka mengenakan cincin hitam dengan lambang keluarga kerajaan berwarna emas menandakan mereka adalah pelindung Fiore yang kehebatannya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

" Seperti kataku tadi, kita perlu menyebar rata pasukan kita." Salah satu dari orang tersebut melanjutkan pembicaraannya yang sempat terpotong.

" Bah!, lalu apa yang terjadi bila Alakitasia memusatkan pasukannya disatu titik?"

" Tentu saja pasukan sekitar kita segera membantu"

" Pikiran bodoh!, jangan meremehkan kekuatan Alakitasia!" Seseorang memukul meja keras.

" Armada Alakitasia sedang bertempur dengan admiral Gengetsu di laut Hargeon, bukti apa lagi yang kita butuhkan untuk memposisikan pasukan kita?"

" Kita tidak tahu pasti jumlah kesuluruhan pasukan Alakitasia saat ini dan memusatkan pasukan kita di satu titik adalah tindakan bodoh"

" Bagaimana menurutmu jendral Marcus?" Semuanya terdiam menunggu jawaban dari pemimpin tertinggi militer Fiore.

" Peletakkan pasukan kita saat ini jelas sangat krusial. Kedua pendapat memiliki resiko masing masing; yang pertama bila kita memusatkan pasukan kita disatu titik, di Hargeon maka kita tidak akan bisa berbuat apa apa seandainya musuh menyelinap dari belakang, itupun bila benar tempat kita memusatkan pasukan tempat dimana musuh mendarat."

" Yang kedua bila kita meratakan semuanya jelas titik yang menjadi tempat pertempuran akan luluh lantak tanpa perlawanan" Semuanya terdiam mendengar perkataan jendral tertinggi itu.

" Kita bisa menentukan titik turunnya armada terbesar musuh" Kali ini gantian Darton yang mengangkat suaranya, semua mata menuju kepada kolonel muda berambut hijau itu.

" Kita bisa buat armada musuh mengejar armada kita tentu saja" Beberapa orang membelakakkan matanya mendengar usulan Darton.

" KAU GILA?!"

" Kau ingin mengorbankan armada II demi memancing musuh?!" Suara ruangan menjadi gemuruh ribut oleh orang orang yang saling berbisik antar sesama dan mereka yang terang terangan menolak usulan kolonel muda itu.

" Setidaknya dengan itu kita bisa meletakkan dimana sebagian besar pasukan kita berada dan beberapa bisa kita pencar disekitar pesisir." Darton kembali berbicara tidak memperdulikan mereka yang menolak usulannya barusan.

" DENGAN MENGORBANKAN ARMADA II DAN ADMIRAL GENGETSU! Tuan tuan tentu saja menyadari hal tersebut kan?" Salah satu orang yang berada diruangan menolak keras usulan Darton.

" Tidak ada perang tanpa pengorbanan" Katō kali ini mengangkat suaranya mendukung usulan Darton. Ruangan terdiam mendengar sentimen dari Katō barusan, beberapa setuju dengan usulan Darton. Beberapa orang terlihat memerah menahan amarah mereka.

" Angkat tangan kalian yang menyetujui usulan kolonel Darton..."

* * *

Langkah kaki yang bergerumuh seperti petir saling balas membalas ketika satu demi satu pasukan Fiore keluar dari ibukota. Setelah upcara penghormatan dan pengumuman perang yang dibawakan oleh raja selesai, jalanan menjadi penuh akan pasukan yang keluar dari enam gerbang ibukota. Naruto sendiri melambai lambai dari atas kuda hitam miliknya dan dibelakangnya diikuti oleh 2000 pasukan infantri sihir. Walaupun dia tidak mengenal satupun orang yang menyoraki dia ataupun pasukannya keluar untuk berperang Naruto tetap melambai sebagaimana yang telah diajarkan oleh kakeknya dulu.

Brigade eksperimental kerajaan yang Naruto banggakan dulu kini tersisa 2000 pasukan untuknya setelah brigade Eksperimental utama dibagi menjadi beberapa bagian. 2000 sendiri sudah menjadi salah satu infantri terbanyak, diikuti Darton dengan 1500 infantri dan 500 kavaleri. Naruto menghembuskan nafas pasrah, badannya lemas setelah mendengar keputusan raja yang tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan memusatkan pasukan disatu titik atau mendengar usulan Darton untuk mengorbankan armada III.

" Bagi rata pantatku" Suara Naruto tenggelam oleh suara warga yang melihat pasukannya keluar dari kota untuk berperang.

Pembagian pasukan yang merata membuat pimpinan tertinggi berada pada para kolonel seperti Naruto. Jendral yang seharusnya menjadi pemimpin suatu pasukan malah ditempatkan bagian belakang garis pertama, kecuali jendral Marcus yang ditempatkan dikastil ibukota.

" Naruto" Naruto yang merasa terpanggil melihat orang yang memanggilnya barusan. Pria dengan rambut yang bisa terbilang cukup aneh, rambutnya panjang campuran antara hitam dan putih yang lebih dominan. Pria itu seperti Naruto, tidak memakai seragam kerajaan melainkan jubah biru yang membalut kimono berwarna hitam. Dia tersenyum kecil ketika tunggangannya menyamai kecepatan milik Naruto.

" Nura" Naruto membalas senyuman pria tersebut. Beruntung Naruto karena dia bersama Nura digaris depan, kolonel yang memegang predikat salah satu penyihir terbaik Fiore saat ini. Bukan saja dia adalah salah satu yang terbaik, tapi orang yang memegang rekor kolonel termuda sebelum Naruto mematahkannya.

" Kau siap Naruto?"

" Bukan perang pertama kita" Naruto menjawab pertanyaaan Nura membuat Nura kembali tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Gabung kekuatan seperti dulu?" Nura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan. Pandangannya tetap kedepan tidak memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang menunggu jawaban darinya. Bukan pertama kali Nura dan Naruto berada disatu pasukan, Naruto sendiri pernah berada dibawah pimpinan Nura ketika perang melawan Stella disaat Naruto baru bergabung dengan pasukan Fiore.

" Tentu saja" Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Nura yang dia nanti nanti dari tadi.

" Untuk Fiore,".

" Untuk Raja!".

* * *

 **Laut Hargeon barat**

Pria berambut pirang tanpa alis itu melihat kapal kapal yang dibawah pimpinannya dengan khawatir. Gengetsu masih sulit mempercayai bahwa armada milik Mei harus mundur bersama armada Yagura. Perintah yang diberikan kepadanya dan Mei adalah menolong armada Yagura yang diserang, tapi ketika dia dan Mei melihat armada milik Yagura atau mungkin apa yang tersisa dari armada miliknya lebih cocok dikatakan sebagai pembantaian daripada penyerangan. Bukan hanya armada Yagura yang tersisa beberapa kapal, tapi juga armada Mei yang diserang secara tiba tiba karena penyepelean mereka berdua terhadap kekuatan Alakitasia.

Setelah pertemuan yang dilakukan mereka bertiga dikapal utama Yagura, Gengetsu memberikan perintah formal sebagai admiral tinggi Fiore untuk Mei dan Yagura mundur dari perairan mengingat kondisi Yagura dan armadanya yang tidak lebih dari lima kapal dan Mei yang terluka setelah pernyergapan Alakitasia. Bodoh sungguh, sekarang dia mati matian melakukan pertahanan melawan armada Alakitasia yang membombardirnya dari segala penjuru, belum lagi naga mereka yang memberikan kerusakan parah kepada kapal kapal milik Gengetsu.

Setelah beberapa bulan mereka dilaut akhirnya perintah mundur diberikan kepadanya dari ibukota langsung. Seandainya saja raja dan jendral darat yang tidak tahu apa apa mengenai laut mengetahui seberapa susahnya dia untuk mundur, tidak semudah memberikan perintah. Bukan saja Alakitasia yang mempunyai armada yang lebih besar dari mereka, naga yang menyerang tanpa ampun, dan juga gempuran setiap waktu. Tidak ada tidur untuk mereka, tidak ada istirahat. Moral pasukannya yang menurun terus menerus tidak membantunya sama sekali.

" Bagaimana dengan melewati daerah ini?" Chōjūrō wakil dari Mei yang dititip kepada Gengetsu memberikan pendapatnya mengenai cara mundur terbaik. Gengetsu menggeleng tidak setuju dengan usulan Chōjūrō, Gengetsu tahu dengan baik apa yang diinginkan oleh musuh dan itu adalah mundur melewati area yang baru saja Chōjūrō tunjuk.

" Mungkin-"

" Alakitasia!" seseorang berteriak melihat kapal Alakitasia yang terlihat. Alakitasia membelakangi matahari membuat Gengetsu sulit untuk melihat mereka bahkan dengan teropong yang diberikan kepadanya barusan oleh Chōjūrō tanpa perlu disuruh lagi. Barisan kapal musuh seolah membelah matahari dan laut, jauh lebih banyak dibanding apa yang sudah dilawan oleh Gengetsu. Pikiran terburuk Gengetsu menjadi nyata, gelombang kedua Alakitasia sudah diluncurkan dan sekarang sudah bergabung bersama gelombang pertama yang Gengetsu lawan sedari lama. Menahan mereka sekarang diluar pilihan, kabur adalah pilihan satu satunya.

" Demi jenggot dewa" Chōjūrō mundur kaget ketika melihat pasukan Alakitasia yang jauh jauh lebih besar.

" Berikan formasi mundur Chōjūrō" Gengetsu menghela nafas pendek, didalam hatinya dia mengumpat sejadi jadinya terhadap keberuntungan yang tidak lagi berpihak kepadanya.

" Dan mulailah berdoa semoga kita masih bisa melihat tanah Fiore" Sambung Gengetsu dengan keras kepada mereka yang berada diatas kapal.

" Untuk Fiore,".

" Untuk Raja!".

* * *

Dragneel memeluk keluarganya kembali, Natsu dan Zeref kebingungan dengan perkataan kedua orang tuanya sedangkan ibu mereka menangis sejadi jadinya. Desa mereka yang tenang menjadi wilayah penuh tangis yang saling sahut sahutan pagi ini setelah seseorang dengan nama Kakashi memberikan perintah raja kepada semua pria yang mampu bertarung tanpa terkecuali.

" Ayah mau kemana?" anak kecil berambut pink itu bertanya sambil memegang seragam ayahnya dengan mata penuh pertanyaan.

" Ayah akan ke ibukota sebentar Natsu" Jawab ayahnya sambil tersenyum.

" Untuk apa yah? kapan ayah kembali?" Gantian Zeref mungil yang bertanya.

" Membantu kakak Naruto disana" Jawabnya lagi, menambah pertanyaan yang ada dikepala kedua anaknya itu.

" Kapan ayah kembali?" Zeref kembali bertanya

" Secepatnya nak, secepatnya"

" Sekarang, ayah ingin kalian jaga ibu kalian. Jaga semua penduduk desa ok?" Kedua anaknya mengangguk semangat.

" Hati hati"

" Tentu saja, tentu saja" Dragneel lagi lagi memeluk mereka semua sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar desa tempat beberapa orang sudah mulai berkumpul. Berbeda dengan pria pria yang hanya mengenakan pakaian biasa, Dragneel mengenakan seragam perwira Fiore yang begitu dibangga banggakan olehnya. Masih sulit dia percaya bahwa hari ini akan tiba, terutama setelah perkataan Naruto yang berkata Alakitasia tidak akan memulai perang. Mungkin dia akan memukul kepala si kuning itu ketika bertemu nanti.

" Untuk Fiore,"

" Untuk raja!"

* * *

 **OK! cukup sampai disini saja sekarang. Ada dua berita baik yang ingin Author sampaikan kepada reader sekalian; yang pertama chapter selanjutnya (5) atau mungkin chapter enam, pertempuran darat akan dimulai antara Alakitasia dan Fiore. Author akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bikin menjadi semenarik mungkin dan lalu berita kedua, sedih sebenarnya berita yang ini karena author akan hiatus sebentar bukan karena libur yang mulai mendekat atau apa, tapi kondisi kesehatan author yang kurang baik ( Terutama lengan dan tangan, wajar ajar kerjanya menulis lagi dan lagi, menggambar desain rumah dan semcamnya, jadi yang begitulah). Author akan hiatus sejenak tidak tahu kapan akan kembali, semoga aja cuman sebentar ya!**

 **Bila sekiranya salah satu dari reader memiliki ide untuk party Naruto silahkan beri ide reader di kolom review atau bahkan PM**

 **Bila ada saran silahkan berikan masukan**

 **Jangan lupa Review reader semua karena kalian energi sy untuk menulis**

 **Selamat tahun baru semuanya!, tunggu ya [Wrath Of Namikaze] di tahun 2019**

 **Author out**


	6. Chapter 5

**_IM BACKKKKKKK_**

Mari teman teman sekalian sebelum saya sebagai pembawa cerita hari ini membuka cerita ini marilah terlebih dahulu kita menyaksikan tanya jawab antar _Author_ dan _reader_ ( Maaf ya gaje hehe)

 **QA dari Review juga PM yang belum sempat terjawab**

 **Q: Apa cuma Naruto karakter dari animenya?**

 **A: Lebih dari satu sebenarnya, kalo jeli pasti bisa dapet. Malah nama dan penampilan mereka saya coba tulis secara benar loh. Contohnya Dan Kato kekasih dari Tsunade, Gengetsu Hozuki seorang kage, Kakashi, dan lain lain. Akan semakin banyak seiring berjalannya cerita ini.**

 **Q: Party nya masukin Iren?**

 **A: Ingin sekali, tapi Irene memiliki plot besar sendiri untuk dunia Wrath of Namikaze**

 **Q: Natsu dan Zeref akan dilatih Naruto?**

 **A: No Spoiler, ditunggu ya kakak**

* * *

Wrath Of Namikaze

NarutoXFT

Disclaimer: Belong to each creator

Genre: Adventure

Rate: M

Warning: Typo,OC,OOC,AU, **Rough Language** , ETC

 **ARC 1: Dragon King Festival**

* * *

 **X299**

 **12 Bulan sebelum _Dragon King Festival_**

Kakashi selalu bangga dengan apa yang dia kerjakan, tidak memperdulikan perkataan orang orang yang mencela bagaimana caranya membela kerajaan. Dia lebih memilih membela melalui bayang bayang kerajaan dengan cara apapun dibanding harus membela seperti pasukan kerajaan lainnya, tapi terikat dengan hukum dan moral. Demi kerajaan apapun akan dia lakukan, itulah panggilan hidupnya—setidaknya itu yang selalu dia yakini selama ini.

Dia menjadi bayangan kerajaan juga bukan karena semata mata tidak ingin terikat oleh peraturan dan moral, tapi karena dia lebih handal dibanding kebanyakan orang dalam mengumpulkan informasi. Kakashi tahu apa yang berguna untuk kerajaan, memposisikan dirinya dikerumunan orang tanpa ketahuan, mendengarkan apa yang orang biasa tidak dapat dengar, dan menghancurkan tanpa ketahuan. Sihirnya sendiri condong kearah sihir petir untuk bertarung, dia mungkin tidak lebih hebat melawan Naruto dalam adu sihir, tapi dia yakin dapat mengalahkan rata rata orang.

Bertahun tahun Kakashi mengabdi kepada kerajaan dijalur kemiliteran sebagaimana pemuda pemuda lainnya yang haus kejayaan di medan pertempuran. Dia tidak berbeda dengan mereka, dia juga haus sanjungan, dan yang paling penting dia ingin melindungi Fiore. Dia pernah bertempur disamping Naruto, Darton, Nura, dan tokoh besar lainnya. Kehebatannya tidak perlu lagi diragukan, hingga akhirnya kerajaan memberikan dia pasukan khusus sebagaimana mereka memberikan Naruto pasukan eksperimental miliknya.

Butuh waktu lama untuk pasukannya terbentuk. Tidak seperti Brigade Eksperimental yang merekrut secara terbuka, pasukannya direkrut langsung olehnya melalui beberapa metode. Ditanamkan dasar cinta terhadap kerajaan hingga hingga membuang kehormatan mereka bila diperlukan. Demi kerajaan apapun akan dilakukan, siapapun akan dihilangkan, nyawa mereka sendiri adalah milik kerajaan.

Malam ini Kakashi Bersama dua pasukan, atau yang dia sebut sebagai rekan tengah mempersiapkan sabotase terhadap armada musuh yang sudah mulai mendarat dipesisir barat Fiore. Bahkan dengan pertahanan luar biasa dari Naruto, Nura, dan lainnya tetap saja kapal Alakitasia dapat menyentuh pesisir. Hingga sekarang suara sihir yang tertembak masih terdengar jelas walaupun tempat Kakashi dengan pertempuran utama cukup jauh. Seperti yang ditakutkan beberapa orang bahwa nyatanya Alakitasia tidak memusatkan armada mereka, beberapa seperti yang akan Kakashi hadapi sudah mendarat. Beruntung perintah raja dalam membagi rata pasukan menjadi pilihan yang tepat walaupun pasukan pertahanan sendiri menjadi kewalahan.

"kau siap?" Rin mengangguk dalam kegelapan malam ketika mendengar suara pelan Kakashi. Rin dan Obito sendiri adalah teman sepermainan Kakashi sedari kecil hingga kemudian diundang Kakashi untuk menjadi bagian dari pasukan rahasia kerajaan. Tidak perlu pikir Panjang kala itu untuk mereka berdua menerima ajakan teman lamanya.

"Titahmu tuanku" Obito terkekeh kecil diakhir kata membuat Rin yang mendengarkan guyonan ringan memutar mata. Sudah menjadi hal lumrah untuk mereka mendengarkan candaan Obito dalam kondisi apapun atau seserius apapun situasinya, temannya itu selalu dapat membuat candaan yang lucu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka bertiga bergerak mendekati perkemahan Alakitasia yang baru dibangun ala kadarnya ketika siang tadi. Sialnya mereka mendarat ditempat yang tidak dijaga oleh siapapun mengingat pasukan yang menjaga bagian sini dipanggil oleh pasukan dari bagian lain sebagai bala bantuan ketika sampai kemarin tidak terlihat kapal musuh yang akan mendekat. Beruntungnya setelah musuh mendarat, hal pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah mempersiapkan perkemahan sehingga memberikan Kakashi waktu untuk mengirim informasi kepada bagian pusat.

Penjaga perkemahan yang baru mendarat itu terlelap kelelahan setelah entah berapa lama terombang ambing dilaut hingga akhirnya mendarat. Saking lelapnya mereka tertidur hingga tidak menyadari ketika Kakashi dan yang lainnya melewatinya seolah mereka adalah pasukan dari Alakitasia yang baru balik dari misi. Hanya dengan anggukan kecil tanpa berbicara sedikitpun dari Kakashi membuat dua temannya itu langsung berpencar kearah yang berbeda meninggalkan Kakashi sendirian yang tetap berjalan lurus.

Perkemahan musuh serasa sebuah kota tersendiri bagi Kakashi ketika ratusan bila bukan ribuan kemah dilihatnya. Suasana tempat ini sendiri tidak berbeda dari desa kecil dimana orang orangnya sedang bercengkrama satu sama lain dengan tenang di api unggun yang tersebar dibeberapa titik. Kakashi berusaha senatural mungkin berjalan melewati pasukan Alakitasia yang tengah berbicara satu sama lain. Beberapa mata melirik Kakashi penuh curiga hingga akhirnya menganggukkan kepala ketika Kakashi melewati mereka dengan senyuman ramah seolah mereka adalah teman.

"Temanku! Kemarilah minum bersama kami! Aku yakin udara terkutuk tempat ini membekukan tulang tulangmu." Salah satu pasukan Alakitasia secara tiba tiba menggandeng Kakashi dari belakang dan mengajaknya bergabung dengan sekumpulan orang yang jelas sudah mabuk disekitar api unggun dekat tenda mereka. Kakashi yang tidak ingin penyamarannya terbongkar mengikuti mereka dengan pasrah mencoba sebisa mungkin tidak menarik perhatian tidak perlu kepadanya. Orang orang yang mengajak Kakashi bercengkrama disekitar api unggun tenggelam dalam cerita mengenai kehebatan mereka hingga hingga melupakan Kakashi yang tadi diajak untuk bergabung. Tidak ingin membuang kesempatan untuk kabur, Kakashi langsung pergi menjauh dari mereka tanpa disadari.

Musuh yang tidak menyadari kehadiran mata mata diantara mereka terdengar membicrakan hal hal yang ingin Kakashi dengar seperti; Jumlah pasukan mereka secara kasar, peristirahatan para perwira mereka, hingga rencana mereka untuk beberapa hari kedepannya. Semua didengar oleh Kakashi cermat walaupun perkataan dari prajurit kelas rendah seperti mereka tidak dapat di pertanggung jawabkan kebenarannya.

Kakashi masih ingin mencari tahu informasi melalui perwira Alakitasia, tapi sayangnya peristirahatan mereka berada diatas kapal yang tidak tidak boleh disentuh oleh pasukan kelas rendah sedikitpun dan juga Kakashi tetap harus menjalankan tugas kenapa dia berada diperkemahan musuh saat ini. Rencana mereka adalah meledakkan peledak yang sudah disiapkan oleh Obito di area yang paling padat menurut mereka secara bersamaan. Tidak efektif seperti rencana mereka yang biasanya, tapi setidaknya rencana itu dapat memangkas pasukan Alakitasia juga membuat tidur mereka tidak nyenyak.

Kakashi terus menghitung dalam hati hitungan yang sudah mereka tetapkan tadi sebagai waktu peledakkan. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin meledakkan peledak yang ada ditasnya lebih awal dari pada seharusnya ataupun lebih lambat dan dia berharap Rin atau Obito tidak mengacaukan tugas ini walaupun ini bukan pertama kali mereka melakukannya.

"1450,1451,…," Bola Kromantium saling berdecit antara satu sama lain ditas slempang berwarna hitam yang Kakashi gunakan. Kromantium yang didapat Obito setelah tugas sebelumnya jelas menjadi unsur kejutan tersendiri bagi mereka. Bola kaca yang berisi sihir peledak menjadi salah satu benda paling dicari pasar gelap , terutama setelah produksinya yang telah dihentikan. Bagi penyihir seperti Kakashi dan yang lainnya untuk menggunakan sihir sekelas dengan Nura ataupun Naruto adalah sebuah mimpi yang tidak dapat dicapai, Kromantium merubah semuanya dengan daya ledak setara atau bahkan lebih tinggi. Sayangnya produksi peledak kaca itu terhenti setelah tempat mereka dibuat hancur ketika salah satu bola tersebut meledak disan

Bola kaca tersebut mengkilat ketika terkena sinar rembulan saat dipegang oleh Kakashi. Dia menghela nafas mengingat usulan Obito untuk memakai benda itu. Mereka sudah mencoba Kromantium beberapa hari yang lalu dan hasilnya jauh dari ekspektasi mereka, daya ledak benda ini terlalu dashyat untuk bebas diperjual belikan. Kakashi meletakkan tiga bola Kromantium itu kebawah salah satu tenda yang menurutnya paling banyak orang. Saling mendempetkan bola bola kaca tersebut antar satu sama lain sebelum bergegas pergi menjauh sebelum meledakkannya.

"1499,"

" **[Lighting Style: Mistletoe]** "

 **DZZT!**

 **DHUAAR!**

 **DHUARR!**

 **DHUARR!**

Kakashi menutup matanya silau terkena pancaran terang pasca meledaknya bola bola Kromatium, telinganya sendiri berdenging hebat bahkan setelah dia menjauh tetap saja daya ledak dari bola kaca tersebut mempengaruhinya. Ledakan tentu saja bukan cuman dari tempat Kakashi saja, tapi juga dari dua tempat lainnya yang saling berjauhan dengan sela waktu meledak hanya sepersekian detik saja. Kakashi terhuyung pergi menjauh ketika orang orang Alakitasia menatap horror apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan pandangan tidak percaya, butuh beberapa waktu baru mereka tersadar bahwa apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Suara orang orang saling bersahutan membelah malam mencoba memadamkan api yang tercipta setelah bola Kromatium meledak. Perkemahan itu seketika ramai orang, lebih ramai dari apa yang Kakashi bayangkan. Dalam hiruk pikuk yang terjadi Kakashi mencoba mencari sosok kedua temannya walaupun hasil hingga sekarang masih nihil.

Mata Kakashi memicing ketika melihat siulet sosok yang berlari kearah gelapnya malam menjauh dari keramaian dan juga cahaya api. Dia berusaha kesosok tersebut memperkirakan bahwa sosok tersebut adalah salah satu teman kecilnya. Beberapa kali dia sampai mendorong orang hingga terjatuh ketika dirasa tidak adalagi jalan ramai itu.

Siulet tersebut kemudian berdiam lama dilapangan terbuka yang jauh dari keramaian dan juga lokasi meledaknya bola kaca Kromatium. Cahaya rembulan kemudian menyinari sosok gelap tersebut dan menyingkapi wajah teman masa kecilnya membuat Kakashi tersenyum kecil tanpa dia sadari, lega dia telah menemukan salah satu rekannya.

"Rin!" Kakashi berlari kearah sahabatnya yang terdiam dibawah rembulan tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Wajah Rin pucat pasi saat Kakashi melihatnya dari dekat, dia tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun kepada Kakashi yang menghampirinya.

" **GRAAAAH!** " Seekor naga berwarna putih tampak terbang sembari mengeluarkan sihir air untuk memadamkan api yang melahap tenda Alakitasia. Mata naga tersebut merah menatap sesuatu yang tidak bisa Kakashi lihat, wajahnya bengis. Kemarahan tergambar jelas diwajah kadal besar tersebut, " **GRAAAH!** " Naga tersebut kembali mengaum lalu terjun menukik area perkemahan membuat kepulan asap tebal.

Mata Kakashi membulat melihat naga yang baru saja menghilang dikepulan asap itu. Tubuhnya gemetar, dia tidak memperhitungkan kemungkinan adanya naga di perkemahan ini. Bertahun tahun dia bertugas sebagai pasukan kerajaan ada banyak hal yang tidak ingin dia lawan secara langsung dan naga adalah salah satunya.

 **DHUARR!**

Ditempat naga tersebut terjadi ledakan yang membuat kepulan debu makin menjadi jadi. Terdapat kilatan kilatan cahaya detik per detik dari kepulan debu tebal yang tidak kunjung hilang itu. Kakashi berharap naga tersebut mengamuk membabi buta menyerang semuanya dan berharap Obito tidak sedang melawan naga tersebut atau berada disekitarnya.

"Maafkan aku Kakashi, maafkan aku"

" **[Fire Of Heaven: Sagitta]** "

* * *

 **X299**

 **12 Bulan sebelum Dragon King Festival**

 **10 Jam sebelum misi Kakashi**

Ah sial.

Nura menatap Naruto.

Naruto menatap Nura.

Lalu keduanya menatap kumpulan naga yang terbang kearah pasukan Fiore. Keduanya lalu kembali menatap satu sama lain. Keduanya menampakan wajah bodoh yang dikenal baik antara satu sama lainnya,

" Ah sial" Kali ini Nura tidak memperdulikan umpat kesal Naruto. Dia melangkah keatas parit tempat keduanya sedari tadi berlindung. Dibawah bukit, pantai. Tempat pertempuran antara pasukan Fiore dan Alakitasia tengah berlangsung. Kedua panglima muda itu benci untuk mengakuinya, tapi tanpa bantuan naga sekalipun Alakitasia perlahan mulai memaksa mundur pasukan ternama Fiore. Lalu kini bantuan naga Alakitasia sudah terlihat dari ujung laut.

LUAR BIASA!

" Kau atau aku?" Jujur mereka berdua malas untuk turun dan menaikkan moral pasukan mereka. Tanpa ada yang membuang suara sedikitpun kedua tangan mereka membuat symbol. Nura tersenyum licik dari atas parit, dia batu dan Naruto gunting.

Nura menatap Naruto lama menunggu Naruto untuk berbuat sesuatu terhadap situasi mereka saat ini, sedangkan Naruto sendiri tengah berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya. Setelah tatapan tajam Nura yang lama akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan melompat ke areal pertempuran meninggalkan Nura seorang diri di parit. Nura sendiri kembali turun kedalam parit sembari menyeringai saat merebahkan badannya di atas futon yang dia bawah.

Jujur, dia menyukai situasi seperti ini.

Pikiran Naruto tengah berputar segala macam kekuatan sihir yang mungkin bisa dia keluarkan tanpa membebani tubuhnya. Dia tidak memperdulikan sekelilingnya sama sekali dimana sihir tengah terbang menyerang orang-orang, atau orang-orang yang tengah menggunakan senjata jarak dekat untuk membunuh lawannya. Singkat cerita, kekacauan.

Sesekali Naruto menghindar dengan santai ketika ada yang dia rasa membahayakan tubuhnya. Belum selesai dia berpikir secara insting dia mengambil paksa pedang pasukan lawan yang ingin membunuhnya barusan. Mata Naruto tajam menatap orang yang tengah terjatuh di pasir itu, dia ketakutan terhadap Naruto.

 **JLEB**

Naruto menikam pria itu kuat hingga-hingga pedangnya menancap di pasir. Apa yang bisa dia bilang? Dia tidak peduli moral saat perang.

Dengan pedang yang ada ditangannya Naruto segera menuju kearah pasukan Alakitasia yang tidak menyadari dirinya mendekat. Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto langsung menusuk lawannya hingga mati. Lalu mencari yang lain untuk dia bunuh.

Kemudian menikam lawannya.

Mencari lagi.

Menusuk lawan.

Mencari lagi.

Membunuh lagi.

Hingga pada akhirnya pola dirinya terpecah saat ada yang berteriak. " ITU PANGLIMA MUSUH!" Naruto diam, kemudian mencari orang yang baru saja berteriak dan bernapas lega saat yang di teriak oleh musuh barusan bukan dirinya. Tunggu, itu anak buahnya.

Tidak menunggu untuk anak buahnya dibunuh oleh pasukan Alakitasia, Naruto segera berjalan kearah anak buahnya berada sembari menghindar oleh pertempuran yang tengah terjadi selayaknya orang yang sedang berdansa.

Beruntung dirinya ketika sampai disana anak buahnya belum mati oleh serbuan Alakitasia. Dilindungi oleh pasukan Fiore yang entah dari mana asalnya mungkin tidak seburuk yang selalu Naruto pikirkan. Setidaknya anak buah Naruto masih terlihat hidup, cukup hidup.

Naruto sendiri tidak menunjukkan wajahnya, tidak umum untuk panglima tinggi berada pada areal pertempuran seperti saat ini. Dia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan pasukannya untuk mati ditangan lawan, kontradiksi memang, tapi masuk akal. Bagi beberapa orang tentu saja.

" **Burs** …"

 **BHAAAM…**

Naruto berhenti merapal matranya ketika dentuman yang bersamaan dengan getaran hebat membuatnya goyah dan beberapa orang lainnya jatuh. Naruto mencoba menghilangkan debu pasir yang kini memenuhi areal pertempuran mereka.

" **Diantara kalian…** "

" Ah…"

" **Siapa yang berani melawan naga ini?** "

" Sial…"

* * *

EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE. _FIRST BUT NOT LEAST,_ BARANGKALI ADA YANG MERASA PENULISAN PERTAMA DAN YANG TERAKHIR AGAK BERBEDA, _WELL_ MAAF YA KARENA YANG BAGIAN PERTAMA ADALAH SAAT AUTHOR BELUM SEMBUH DAN KEDUA SAAT DAH SEMBUH. (ALASAAAAAAN).

Sumpah susah banget ngelanjutin fic ini, mulai dari hal seperti sudah lama ga nulis hingga banyak game yang keluar tahun ini ( juga kuliah, walaupun ga terlalu penting). Ampe mau baca ulang tulisan sendiri loh karena dah bingung saat nulis loh ini Naruto kekuatannya apa, loh Nura ini siapa, dan macam-macam lagi ehehehe. Faktor perkenalannya yang ga tepat juga kurang terkontrolnya imajinasi Author.

setelah memaksa untuk melanjutkan, terutama setelah kesal memainkan A.O.T 2 yang ga bisa uhuk...uhuk...uhuk, alhasil chapter ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. WEITS tenang aja karena chapter selanjutnya bakal pada 3K seperti biasanya, author harap sih gitu.

dari pada banyak yadda yadda yadda,

Bye bye


End file.
